


Puzzle Pieces

by JiniZ



Category: Free!
Genre: Baseball, D/s undertones, Double Penetration, Falling In Love, Guaranteed HEA, It's how they hook Rei, M/M, Masturbation, Miho knows, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Rei gets hurt, Second Guessing, Sex, Some angst, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, all the sex, and that Rei understands, but not too much, it's numbers and statistics, mentions of Roadhouse, role play, texting is fun, which is an excellent movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: Scientist Rei Ryugazai spends time at the diner across the street only when dealing with a particularly challenging experiment and needs to clear his head.He didn't count on two beautiful cops walking through the door.





	1. Unexpected Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



Rei Ryugazaki normally has lunch at the cafeteria.

Today, however, he sits at a stool in the kitschy diner across the parking lot from the lab. He doesn’t come here often. It’s usually reserved for when he’s got a particular problem he’s trying to solve and hopes that the change of scenery helps him work through it. The minor problem with today’s experiment, however, continues to elude him.

Rei looks around the diner. Maybe a further distraction will jog the solution. He’s alone at the counter, but there is a booth of older women chatting about the latest book they’re reading, and a booth of what he assumes are two high school kids out for their lunch. They sip from the same milkshake. He admits that it’s kind of adorable.

And that just gets him thinking about his own love life. Or lack thereof. Rei can’t even remember the last time he went out with anyone. Maybe two years ago. He’s been pulling fifty and sixty hour work weeks for at least a year. It’s a harsh schedule, but he truly loves his work, and the overtime goes right into his savings account.

He cuts off a small piece of waffle and dredges it through the ramekin of syrup next to his plate. As he waits patiently for the excess viscous liquid to drip off the square, eating it only when he is satisfied that there is nothing to fall and stain his shirt, he can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever meet anyone again.  

He shakes off the thought and picks up a pencil to jot a few thoughts in the small notebook next to him. He’d hoped that getting out of the lab would help his current experiment. No such luck. He sighs in frustration, dropping both the pencil and the fork. He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. He's really not sure what to do with the calculation.

Or his lack of dating.

He sighs heavily as he pushes a stray lock of his thick blue hair off his face. He gives his red glasses a cursory check for smudges and puts them back on.

He's about ready to give up, toss some bills on the counter to cover his meal and head back to the lab when the bell over the entrance chimes, signalling a new diner. He glances over and sees two cops sidle up to the counter.

Rei decides to stay right where he is.

The shorter of the two has messy burgundy hair that Rei is almost positive is too long to be regulation. His body appears lean and powerful under his uniform and Rei desperately wants to know for sure.

Rei looks down at his plate and wonders what to do. _Nothing, of course_ , he thinks. _You, Ryugazaki, are a hopeless mess._

The cop's partner is a few inches taller, his short hair jet black, eyes a beautiful shade of teal.

"Hey, boys," the waitress says smiling at them. "The usual?"

"Please," the red haired cop answers. His voice is soft, but Rei thinks if the man were to order him to lick his boots, he probably would.

"You're getting prettier by the day, Miho," the taller cop says in a voice so deep it makes Rei’s mouth go dry.

 _Jesus_ , he thinks. _That voice is amazing._

"Oh, Sousuke," she replies. "You're just trying to score free food."

"Is it working?" The man's smile is as mischievous as Rei has ever seen and he chuckles despite himself.     

When he realizes what he did, he coughs in an attempt to cover the laugh. It doesn't work, and he drops his face and stares intently at his food as he feels his cheeks flush. He listens to the cops' conversation, telling himself it isn't eavesdropping if they're in a public place. They talk about last night's game, not that Rei had any idea what sport it was.

"They got lucky," the redhead says. "They'll never win against a team with actual talent and you know it."

The taller man smiles widely. "You're just mad they had two errors in the 5th and that Iwakoma balked for the first time in like ever."  

"Shut up,"  the redhead grumbles. “Miho, tell him to leave me alone."

The waitress, Miho, smiles brightly at them. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she says putting two glasses of soda in front of them and turning back to the kitchen.

Rei can't tell much else about the men without a full-on leer, and he feels awkward eavesdropping on their conversation, so he goes back to his plate and notebook and attempts to either write or eat. He is unsuccessful at both.

When he tries to concentrate on the problem in front of him, he finds himself doodling. When he realizes what his hand is doing, he gasps. Rei Ryugazaki does not _doodle._ Doodling is a waste of time and energy, and it most certainly isn’t beautiful.

He sighs, takes off his glasses, and puts his head in his hands. This whole lunch is for naught. Sometimes when he needs to work on something, he finds the diner the perfect place to decompress from the laboratory. Today, however, is going to be one distraction after another.

Rei curses himself as he pictures the cops at the other end of the counter. He imagines being handcuffed and at their mercy. Pictures the redhead on his knees in front of him, the taller man behind him, ensuring Rei couldn’t go anywhere. He wonders if they were into that sort of thing. Probably not. _Just you, you perv,_ he thinks.

When he imagines himself bent over the hood of the police car, the metal heating his skin, he jolts upright, startling himself and knocking the fork off his plate with a loud clank. He scrambles to grab the fork even though it was in no danger of falling off the table, and looks toward the cops to see if they noticed.

Of course they did.

They’re looking at him as if he’s got three heads, and Rei needs to die of embarrassment. His cheeks flush, and he puts his glasses back on. Now that he can see them clearly, can see the smile in the dark haired cop’s eyes, that he folds in on himself. “Sorry,” he mumbles, although he’s not really sure why. For the noise he supposes.

“Here you are,” Miho says, jarring Rei out of his head. She places another glass of soda in front of him.

“Thank you,” he manages to say, transferring his straw to the full glass. He looks at his plate one more time and decides to finish his waffle and never look up again even if the diner catches on fire.

Mercifully for Rei, one of the cops’ radios goes off alerting them to a 2319, whatever that is, and suddenly the taller of the two is up and halfway to the door before the redhead even puts down his glass.

“What do we owe you, Miho?” he asks.

She simply waves him off. “You’ll get it next time. Go.”

He smiles at her, spins on his stool and follows after his partner. Rei watches them go, and stares out the door even after the bell stops ringing.

“Those boys,” Miho says. “They’re going to save the world or die trying.”

“I’m sorry?” Rei asks. She could have been speaking to herself. He’s not sure.

“No, my fault. I worry about them sometimes.” She starts clearing away their plates.

Before he realizes what he’s asking, Rei says, “May I pick up their tab?”

“That’s sweet of you,” Miho says. “They’re in here every day. They’ll get it squared away tomorrow.”

“But I’d like to,” Rei says. And he means it. Something about them, and not just how attractive they are, stirs something inside Rei he’d long thought dead. It’s nice when you find some of the good guys.

“All right,” she says. “I’ll be right back.” She pushes the kitchen door open with her hip and disappears with the plates.

Rei closes up his notebook and tucks it into his lab coat. He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, feeling a little warm and fuzzy for offering to do something nice for the cops. It’s been too long since he’s done something like this for strangers, he’d forgotten how good it makes him feel.

True to her word, Miho only takes a few seconds to drop off the plates, and then she’s back at Rei’s station writing on her notepad. “That’s sweet of you to do this,” she says. “Not a lot of people are nice to cops these days. Take my word for it, though - those two are the best.” She rips of the page and places it in front of Rei.

Rei says nothing. He’s not sure what _to_ say. So, he glances at the total on the bill, quickly calculates a good tip for Miho, and lays it on top of the paper. “That’s all for you.”

“Thank you. And like I said, they’ll be back in here tomorrow barring any calls if you want to see them again,” she says scooping up the payment.  

He furrows his brow. What was that supposed to mean? He shrugs it off, thanks her for her time, and heads back to the lab.

**~oOo~**

Later that night, Rei sits in bed, snuggled into the comforter, pillows propped up behind him trying to read. He gives up after reading the same paragraph three times. He drops the magazine on the bed next to him, his hand bouncing off the mattress. He finally admits to himself that those cops have gotten to him.

He’d gone back to the lab and his experiment after lunch, but not only did the answer still thwart him, he’d had to push away thoughts of the policemen more than once in the first hour back. Even his coworker noticed he seemed distracted.

“I’m fine,” Rei said.

Apparently, he was anything but.

The cops stayed with him all through the afternoon, on the drive home, while he checked his mail, ate dinner, when he showered, and they’re still with him now. The more he tries to push them away, the more they persist.

He thunks his head on the headboard and sighs. _Might as well,_ he thinks sneaking one hand under the covers. His other hand reaches for the lube in the nightstand.

He drops the lube on the bed and slips his other hand under the comforter. His left hand cups his junk through his pj bottoms while his right drags across the line of his hips under the waistband, caressing the skin. After a moment, his left hand joins his right and together, they stretch the waistband of his pjs as he lifts his hips to slide them down over his ass.

The warm comforter gently falls back on his dick. One hand goes back to caressing the small of his belly while the other pushes up his shirt, exposing his chest. His nipples harden as the cool air touches them. He pinches one gently, relishing the feel.

He takes his time rubbing his skin, his mind focusing on the touch. After a minute or so of caressing, he sits up and searches the scrunched up covers for the lube. Once found, he opens the bottle and pours some over his half hard cock, the cool liquid making him gasp. He sinks back down into the bed.

He grips his shaft loosely, spreading the lube around. Once it’s coated, Rei closes his eyes and lets his mind wander back to the two cops in the diner.

He envisions being forced down onto the hood of the police cruiser while the redhead, Rin, holds him there by the scruff of his neck.

“ _Did you really think you were going to get away_?” Fantasy Rin asks.

“No,” Rei wimpers aloud as he pumps his cock to full hardness.

“ _You know we’re going to have to punish you,_ ” Fantasy Sousuke says leaning down on the hood so he can whisper into Rei’s ear.

“Yes.”

His cock twitches imagining Sousuke’s deep voice. He’s fairly certain he isn’t going to last long at all.

“ _Should we cuff him?_ ” Fantasy Rin asks.

“ _No, I think he’ll be a good boy,_ ” Fantasy Sousuke replies.

“I will,” Rei says to no one as he lets his mind drift.

Rin keeps Rei pinned by his neck, not too tightly, just enough so that Rei knows he’s in control. “Come here,” he whispers as he bends over Rei’s body, his hard cock grinding into Rei’s clothed ass.

Rei watches as Rin uses his free hand to pull Sousuke closer, and the two men kiss just above Rei’s face. Rei lets out a strangled groan.

The men break apart and Rin hauls him up off the car. Sousuke positions himself in front of him while Rin stays behind. The men spoon him tightly, each rubbing their cock into Rei’s body.

And suddenly, Rei comes with a shout all over his fist and stomach.

“Jesus,” he mutters. “That was beautiful.”


	2. It's Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei visits the diner again the next day, hoping for a glimpse of the two beautiful cops.

Rei has waged war within himself for the past twenty minutes: does he go to the diner for lunch or no? 

He doesn’t have a problem to work out, so if he sticks to his routine, he should stay at the lab. It’s the logical thing to do considering he still has his lunch from yesterday in the fridge, and he doesn’t want it to go bad. 

On the other hand,  _ cops _ , and the chance to see them again. He can feel his cheeks flame just thinking about them. If he actually does go to the diner, how will he ever face them considering that he masturbated to images of them last night. Not that they’ll know. 

But Rei will, and he’s not sure he can keep his cool if he’s subjected to their gazes. He debates with himself for a few minutes, finally deciding that he’ll go. The entire walk over there is a litany of “this is stupid” with every other footfall. 

He spots the squad car before he’s halfway across the parking lot. His heartbeat picks up, and it has nothing to do with how quickly he’s walking. He curses himself for the reaction and intentionally slows his pace. No need to look too eager. Not that they’re watching him or anything. Though the thought that they might be makes Rei shudder.

He diverts all his concentration to not putting any extra spring in his step. 

By the time he puts his hand on the door handle, he’s managed to tamp down any stray feelings of embarrassment. After all, he’s got as much right to eat at the same place as the cops, right? They don’t know what he did last night. Unless, of course, they followed him home to spy on him, which is ridiculous because they were called away right before they even started eating their lunch, so there’s no way they could have, unless they asked Miho about him, not that she can supply any useful information, and he really,  _ really  _ needs to get a grip.

He pulls open the door, the overhead bell signaling his entry.  No one pays him any attention, and for that, he’s grateful. He quickly finds a spot several stools down from the cops. They don’t notice him, so he settles in. He’s about to take his notebook out of his pocket when Miho comes out from the kitchen and their eyes meet. 

“Oh, there you are,” she says to Rei.

“Excuse me?” he asks, a lump of nerves already starting to form in his throat. 

She ignores him and turns to the cops. “Hey, boys. This is the guy I told you about. He paid for your meal yesterday.”

“You did?” the redhead asks as he leans back on the stool to get a look at Rei. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome,” Rei says. So far, so good. He only feels a little bit of heat in his cheeks. Far less than he expected there to be. Maybe he’ll pull off not being so awkward after all. 

“Come on, Rin,” Sousuke says. “If you’re gonna thank him, do it properly.” And he winks at Rei.

That’s it. Rei’s dead. He barely registers Miho slapping his hand playfully. “Behave, Officer Yamazaki.”

_ Officer Yamazaki.  _ Oh, yes. Rei is definitely jacking off to the thought of that name tonight. 

He didn’t realize he was still staring at the man, when Miho waves her hand in front of his face. “Sorry,” Rei says shaking off the fog. 

“It’s okay. I asked what I could get you.”

“I’ll have -”

“He’ll have the number twelve,” Sousuke interrupts. 

Miho rolls her eyes. “He can order for himself,” she says. “Pay no attention to him. He thinks he’s in charge of everything.”

“What is the twelve?” Rei manages to get out. 

“The pot roast and mashed potatoes,” she says. 

“I, uh...actually, that sounds good.”

“The twelve it is,” Miho says as she writes the order down to take to the cook. 

“Thank you, Sousuke,” Rei says. 

“You know my name,” Sousuke purrs. 

“Yes, well, I- That is, Miho -”  _ oh, fuck.  _ That’s going to get him in trouble for sure. Thankfully, Rin comes to his rescue. 

“Of course, Miho,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “What Sousuke meant is that we’re at a disadvantage here. We don’t know your name.”

“Oh. Right. How stupid of me. I’m Rei. ” He could kick himself for thinking that Sousuke meant anything untoward by his statement. The attraction is only one-sided, after all. 

“Nice to meet you.” Rei slides off the stool and walks over to Rei, hand extended in greeting. “I’m Rin.”

Rei takes the hand offered and his first thought is that the skin is too soft to belong to a police officer. He’d assumed it would have been rough or calloused, but instead, it’s smooth, not at all what he expected. 

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Sousuke says, “Let us buy your lunch today. It’s only fair.”

Rei drops Rin’s hand. “That’s not necessary. It was my pleasure.” He swears Sousuke mumbles  _ not yet,  _ but he disregards it. 

“Here we go,” Miho says as she exits the kitchen, plate in hand. “I hope you like it.” 

Rei looks at the plate and inhales the comforting scent. “It smells wonderful.” Before he can take a bite, though, Rin excuses himself and asks Miho for Rei’s check. 

The cops settle the bills and bid both Miho and Rei goodbye. Nope. Rei is more certain than ever that the attraction is one-sided after their terse exit. 

“Don’t mind them,” Miho says. “They get that way when they’re nervous.”

Rei has no idea what to do with that information.

**~oOo~**

Over the next few weeks, Rei visits the diner more, hoping to catch the cops there. He knows his crush is pathetic, but he doesn’t care. They’re hot and Rei enjoys talking to them even though they talk an awful lot about baseball - something Rei knows nearly nothing about. 

“So you mean to tell me,” he says one afternoon, “that it’s all numbers and statistics?”

“Pretty much,” Rin says. “Okay, try this. You know what a double play is, right?”

Rei furrows his brow. “That’s when the opposing team gets two outs in one play?” 

“Right. Each position is assigned a number. Pitcher is 1, catcher is 2, etc. A 6-4-3 double play is when the ball is hit to the shortstop, 6, who throws it to the second baseman, 4, and then he throws it to the first baseman, 1.” 

“So why don’t they just call it a double play?” 

“Because that’s not the only kind of double play,” Sousuke tells him. “There’s several different kinds, and by assigning the positions numbers, it’s like a kind of shorthand that makes describing the kind of play easier.”

“I see,” Rei says, though he really, really doesn’t. 

“He’s not getting it,” Miho says. “You’re terrible teachers.”

“Tell you what,” Rin says ignoring her. “Why don’t you come out with us to the bar tomorrow night to watch the game and we’ll teach you all about it.”

“Really?” Rei asks. “Are you sure?”

“We’re sure,” Sousuke says cryptically. “It’ll be fun.”

“I’d like that.”  _ It’s not a date _ , he tells himself _.  _

“Great. We’ll meet tomorrow night at the Down Under Pub. Say 6:30?”

“Yes. I can do that. Anything particular I should wear?” He has no idea. It’s been forever since he’s been out to a bar. 

“Clothes would be good,” Rin says, a chuckle underlying the words. “It’s just a bar. Nothing special.” 

“Miho,” Sousuke says. “Hold down the fort. We’ve gotta go.”

“Bye boys,” she says. 

“And we’ll see you tomorrow night.” 

He’s not even remotely sure of himself, but Rei thinks it sounds like he’s been asked out on a date. But that couldn’t be right. Sousuke wouldn’t ask him out in front of Rin like that, would he? No. It’s just a night of guys watching a game and drinking beer. That’s all it is. 

Right?


	3. It Was Totally A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei meets up with Rin & Sousuke. He's definitely out of his element.

Rei has changed his shirt three times already. He looks at himself in the mirror once more and immediately concludes that he has no idea what he’s doing. He’s not going on a date for heaven’s sake. It’s just a couple of guys going out and having a beer and watching a game.

It’s quite possibly the most heterosexual thing he’s ever done and he has no idea what the occasion calls for. The only thing he’s settled on so far is his skinny jeans. He looks at the pile of shirts on his bed and he determines that he likes none of them for his date.

He knows he needs to stop calling it a date. He doesn’t want to slip up and call it that during the night. That would be ridiculously embarrassing. It doesn’t stop him from wishing that it were a date, though.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to date one of them. He didn’t care which one; they’re both stupid hot. Okay, that was a lie. He thinks he has a preference for Rin, not that there’s something wrong with Sousuke. Rei sees a quieter side to Rin and he thinks that’s what he needs in his life. The vibe he gets from Sousuke is that he’s someone who needs to be in control, and while that may be hot for a while, he’s not sure he could do it long term.

And Jesus Christ, he needs to stop thinking about these men as potential love interests. They’re _friends_ for crying out loud. Friends. Nothing more.

He looks at his watch and sighs. He really needs to pick a damned shirt already. A few agonizing moments later, he decides on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of red Chucks to match his glasses. He pops on a leather cuff on one wrist, a watch on the other, grabs his keys, phone,  and wallet and is out the door.

**~oOo~**

“There he is,” Rin says as Rei approaches the bar. The cops look different out of uniform and it takes him a moment to soak it all in. They’re both wearing jeans - _good choice,_ he thinks - and work boots. Rin wears a t-shirt with a red flannel over it, while Sousuke wears a white button-down that looks like it might possibly be a half a size too small.

Rei’s mouth goes dry at the sight of them.

“Glad you’re here,” Rin continues.

“Why?” Rei asks before he can stop himself. Well, he is genuinely perplexed by their wanting to see him, so he won’t be too embarrassed by the question.

Rin slaps his arm, shrugging it off, but Sousuke’s voice is hard. “Because we like you,” he says matter-of-factly.

Rei opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He’s not sure what to say to that. He’s not used to people being direct. In his experiences, people tend to say one thing but mean another.

“What are you drinking?” Rin asks coming to the rescue.

“Yuengling,” Rei says.

“Lager man. Good choice,” Sousuke says.

Rin catches the bartender’s eye and gets the beer for Rei. “Come on,” he says hopping off the stool. “We have a table, but it’s upstairs and food service and bar service are separate.”

Rei nods and follows Rin, Sousuke bringing up the rear. He tries not to think about that while they’re walking up the stairs. If he’s staring at Rin’s ass, Sousuke must be staring at his, and he really hopes that he chose the right jeans.

It turns out they have a booth opposite one of the televisions so they can watch the game. Rei tries not to show any disappointment since this really is just three friends getting together for a drink. Oh, well. He still has his fantasies.

Rin and Sousuke take up one side of the booth, giving Rei space on the other. Rei, for his part, is greatful. He’s not sure he could’ve handled sitting next to one of them. He thinks that if their thighs accidentally touched, he might explode.

What he didn’t count on is knees knocking each other under the table.

The third time it happens, Rei is convinced it wasn’t an accident. Sousuke’s look could only be described as smouldering.

Rin does his best to keep the conversation light, making Rei feel more at ease with them. Sousuke chimes in occasionally, but doesn’t go out of his way to initiate any topics. Rei still has no idea how to read him.

When the waitress dropps of their food, the ball game was just starting. Rin explains that it's the Seattle Mariners and the Anaheim Angels and that he is rooting for Seattle while Sousuke is rooting for Anaheim just to piss him off.

Rei chuckles at that. Their friendship seems so easy, so natural, like they’ve known each other for years. And maybe they have. He wonders how he’d ever fit into their dynamic.

“Not just to piss you off,” Sousuke says. “I like Albert Pujols.”

“And now I _know_ you’re doing it to be a dick,” Rin says. “You know how I feel about the DH.”

“DH?” Rei asks.

“Designated hitter,” Rin says launching into a long winded explanation as to just _why_ the designated hitter is the worst thing to ever happen to baseball, even worse than interleague play, which is what the game they’re watching now is.

Rei listens intently, trying to absorb their back and forth, but he’s not really sure it’s sticking. He glances up at the game when he hears the crowd cheering to someone’s single. When he turns back to the men, he nearly chokes on his beer.

He must have looked at the screen longer than he realized because the men are both silent. Rin’s arm is perched on Sousuke’s shoulder, staring at Rei. Sousuke picks up a fry, reaches across the table, and drags it through the ranch cup on Rei’s plate. He seems to fixate on Rei as he licks the underside of the fry before stuffing it in his mouth.

To his credit, Rei doesn’t squeak.

Rin rolls his eyes dramatically. “You’ll have to excuse him. Subtlety isn’t his strong suit.”

“I don’t -” he has no idea what he doesn’t.

“Oh, I think you do,” Sousuke says.

And this is it. This is how Rei Ryugazaki dies. A combination of heart attack and embarrassment, because that was definitely some sort of come on. He’s seen enough porn to know that. It’s an absurd thought that they’d want him, and a little bubble of choked laughter escapes.

“What Sousuke is _trying_ to say,” Rin starts, “is that we like you.”

Rei pushes his glasses up with his thumb and middle finger. He does his best not to babble. “Well, yes. I think you’re very nice to invite me out tonight.” _There._ He stopped.

“We’d like to take you home, Rei,” Rin says, his soft voice dropping several notes.

“I - what? You’re a couple,” he says dumbly. “I thought -” he doesn’t know what he thought. That they were just friends, but he probably should have known better. He was too wrapped up in not making a fool of himself to properly notice.

“That there’s no way the police force would let us be partners if we were?” Sousuke asks. Rei just nods. “You’re right. They wouldn’t.”

“Which is why we keep it under wraps,” Rin says. “If they found out, at best, we’d just get new partners, at worst, we’d be reassigned to different precincts.”

“And we’re not going to let that happen,” Sousuke says. “We’re a good team.”

“I see.” It’s all Rei is able to get out. He needs to digest this information. They’re a couple. They want him. _Holy fuck._ They _want_ him. _THEY_ want him. Not just one of them. Both of them. He’d fantasized about that, sure, but never in a million years did he think it would ever happen.

Actually, is it going to happen? Will Rei let them take him home? One part of his brain screams _fuck yes,_ while the other, more sensible and annoying part says that they’re a couple and he shouldn’t come between them. He had been a couple’s third once before, in college, and it hadn’t ended well. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Well?” Rin asks. His tone is hopeful, expectant, and Rei is going to crush him.

“Look,” Rei starts. He can’t believe he’s going to turn them down and yet, here he is. “I am flattered, not to mention flabbergasted, that you’ve asked me, but -”

“I told you he was straight,” Sousuke hisses.

“No, I’m gay. But, I - God.” He drops his head searching for the right words. He’s certain that whatever comes out is going to be wrong no matter what. “I...want you, too. It’s just that, well, I’ve been a third, and in my experience, it doesn’t end well.”

“Oh.” It’s all Rin says. Sousuke stays quiet.

Of course, Rei needs to fill that silence, so he launches into his reason, staring down at his hands while he does. “I was in college. This couple I knew asked me to be friends with benefits. I agreed. It quickly turned sour. They ended up breaking up over it. I won’t do that to you. I don’t want to come between you.”

“Do us a favor,” Rin says, his hand covering Rei’s. “Think about it. Sousuke and I have talked, and we want you. We know that communication is key when talking about a three-way relationship.”

Rei’s head snaps up. “Relationship?”

“Maybe,” Sousuke says.

“We don’t know,” Rin says. “Possibly?”

“Oh.” Rei looks between the two men, their faces showing nothing but hope for Rei’s answer. “I don’t know.” And before either of them can say anything, Rei adds, “I’ve got to go.”

He slips out of the booth and is down the stairs before either of them can stop him.

The entire drive home, he mentally kicks himself for not saying yes.


	4. Rei Ryugazaki Is A Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei needs time to think.

There’s no doubt about it. Rei is a coward. 

He’d spent all last night thinking about Rin and Sousuke and the absolute  _ gift  _ they offered him, and how he’d turned it down because he was scared. 

He tries not to blame the previous night, but his morning has been one minor disaster after another, and he’s pretty much convinced the universe is trying to tell him something. First, he nicks himself shaving, then he splashes his coffee on his leg on the drive to work, followed by tripping over his own two feet while getting into the elevator and almost knocking his boss over. She hadn’t seemed amused.

By the time lunch rolls around, Rei is thoroughly rattled. He wishes he’d said yes. He should’ve said yes. But he didn’t, and now the next time he sees Rin and Sousuke it’s going to be weird. He decides to never go to the diner again, a resolution that lasts all of thirty seconds. He knows he’s going to go back there. It’s not a question of if, but when. How much time will he let pass before he gets up the nerve to go back? Probably no more than a day. Two tops. Okay, maybe three. He’s really feeling horrible about the whole situation. 

Most of his morning is spent doubling back on his work because he can’t seem to shake the picture of Rin and Sousuke staring at him from across the table, looking like they wanted to eat him alive. And Rei had said no. Because of that,  _ you, Ryugazaki, are a dumbass,  _ is what his inner monologue has been repeating to him over and over all morning. He should’ve said yes. 

But he couldn’t come between them.  _ Stupid sensible brain.  _ He keeps trying to justify saying no. They’re a couple. That one time he was a third, Rei was responsible for the couple’s breakup. He can’t do that to them. 

They said they possibly wanted a relationship with him. A relationship. How could that be possible? Rin said  _ communication,  _ which sounds great in theory, but in practice? Who knows. 

_ Communication, conversation, connection.  _ He turns the words over and over in his mind while he wonders if it really could work after all.

“You okay, Rei?”

Rei looks up from his microscope to find his coworker, Nagisa, staring at him expectantly. 

“You’ve been kinda distracted the past few days,” he continues. “Just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Rei sighs heavily. He supposes he should have known someone would notice the mood he’s been in. The fact that he’s fallen behind on his latest experiment is just icing on the cake. 

“Nagisa. Hello.” Rei straightens up and bows his back working out the kinks from being hunched over the equipment. He winces when he feels a particularly tough kink pop out.  _ Much better,  _ he thinks. 

“Want to talk about it?” Nagisa asks. 

“No!” he says a little too quickly. “That is, I mean it’s not -” god, he’s floundering here. What does he tell Nagisa?  _ It’s nothing. Two hot guys want to fuck me and I said no.  _ Not exactly water cooler conversation to say the least. 

“Say no more.” Nagisa nudges Rei with his elbow. “Women. Right?”

Rei snorts as he realizes he’s never mentioned his sexuality before. “No, definitely not women.”

“Men? Even worse. We suck.” Nagisa’s face is so bright and innocent, Rei can’t help but bust out laughing. “Why don’t we get some lunch and you can tell me all about it. I’m a good listener.”

“I’d like that.”  _ I’ll tell you part of it, anyway,  _ Rei thinks. 

Ten minutes later they’re at a table behind the office, their lunches spread out before them. Rei gives Nagisa a highly edited version of what happened last night, leaving out the part where they both came on to him. 

“So let me get this straight,” Nagia says, mouth full of fruit salad. “He asked you out, but you said no because you don’t want to come between him and his best friend?”

“That’s the gist of it, yes,” Rei says. “Besides, he was sitting right there.” 

“No offense, Rei, but that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

And that takes Rei by surprise. He’d expected Nagisa to back him up. “What do you mean?” he asks. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Thank you,” Rei says rolling his eyes. 

“The guy flat out  _ told  _ you that he thought it could work, and that you wouldn’t come between their friendship and you  _ still  _ said no.” 

“Well, when you put it like that -”

“You need to try, Rei. You can’t go through your whole life playing it safe. Take a chance once in a while. You may just find something beautiful that you never expected.” 

Rei knows he didn’t do it on purpose, but Nagisa’s use of  _ beautiful  _ is what really catches him off guard. Most of Rei’s larger life decisions are based on beauty. His college, his apartment, his car were all decisions made in large part because of their beauty. Hell, he’d wanted to become a haematologist because he even found blood sanguine. 

“I mean,” Nagisa continues, “I get why you’re hesitant, but they did tell you it would be okay, so I don’t see what the big deal is, although, I’m confused as to why the best friend is so close to him.”

Rei chokes on his drink. 

“You okay?” Rei sputters and nods. “Just seems weird.”

Rei coughs to clear his throat. “They’re just really close. I don’t want to take away from their time together.”

“And I get that, but what if this guy turns out to be The One? You don’t want to miss out on that.” Nagisa shoves a chunk of pineapple into his mouth. 

Yeah. Rei didn’t think this through by only telling Nagisa only part of the story. What if he does this and he ends up liking only Rin, and his softness? Or what if it’s Sousuke? Oh, god. It could be Sousuke. Rei shudders despite the warm temperature as he remembers the heated look Sousuke gave him as he licked the french fry.

_ Maybe Nagisa is right,  _ Rei thinks. 

“Of course, I’m right,” he says. Rei could’ve sworn he hadn’t said that aloud. “Dude, just go out with the guy. At worst, it’s a night of hopefully excellent sex, and at best, you get a boyfriend.” 

“I still need to think about it, but I appreciate your input, Nagisa.”

“My pleasure. And I want a full report.”

**~oOo~**

“The boys asked about you today,” Miho says. “They wondered if I’d seen you.”

Rei has stopped by the diner for takeout for dinner. He didn’t think he’d see Rin and Sousuke there this late, and he guessed right. He didn’t think that they would have talked to Miho about him, though. That’s interesting. 

“Yeah, I uh, had to work through lunch today.” It’s the easiest, most convenient lie he can think of. “They asked about me?” He tries to sound casual, but it comes out a little too high pitched, and he hopes that Miho doesn’t call him on it. 

“They did,” she says, smiling. “They also wanted to know if I knew how to get in touch with you.”

Rei’s whole body perks up at that. “Re - really?” 

She mutters a non-committal  _ mmm-hmmm _ , and says, “I told them I didn’t, of course. Just know you work at that lab across the way.” Before Rei can ask how she knows, she says, “I’ve watched you walk back once or twice.” 

“Ah,” is all Rei manages to get out. He wishes he weren’t so awkward sometimes. 

“I told them you probably had something happen over there, but that you’d be back in a couple of days or a week at most. The next time you had something bugging you.” 

“What? How do you know that?” 

“I’ve got eyes, dear. I see you scribbling in that notebook of yours writing down all kinds of equations. I figure on days you come here for lunch are days you’ve got a particularly difficult issue going on over there and you need a chance of scenery to work it out.”

Rei is impressed. “That’s exactly why I come here. I’m surprised you noticed.” 

The counter bell rings and the cook puts a styrofoam clamshell box on the counter. Miho turns to grab it and looks at the order. “This is yours. Anything you want me to tell your boys tomorrow?” 

“Like you said, I come in when there’s a problem at the lab to work through. I’ll be back in a couple of days. Thanks, Miho.” He’s part way to the door when he realizes what she said. “And they’re not my boys.”

“And like I said. I have eyes.”


	5. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei Finally Gathers up enough nerve to go back to the diner.

It’s another two days before he goes back to the diner. Two days spent going back and forth on Nagisa’s advice. Two days spent wondering just how much Miho knows. Two days spent with his hand on his cock in almost every free moment as he thinks about Rin and Sousuke. But he does make his way back there. 

As the clock creeps closer to noon, Rei gets more restless as it ticks on. By the time it actually gets to be twelve o’clock, Rei practically sprints out of the lab to the parking lot.

The sun is out, and Rei forces himself to take his time to enjoy the beautiful spring day. He’s barely out of the office, but he thinks he sees the squad car. By the time he’s halfway there, he’s sure of it, and his nerves start to kick in. 

No. He’s going to do this. He’s going to tell them he made a mistake and if the offer still stands, he -  _ oh, god.  _ What if the offer  _ doesn’t  _ still stand? He hadn’t thought of that at all. He’d been so wrapped up in figuring out a way to tell them yes, that it never occurred to him that the offer may well be off the table by now. 

Okay, well then. What if it is? What does he do then? Then he never ever goes back to the diner again. Or what if they still want to be friends? Can he do that? He supposes he can. It might hurt to think he’d blown his one and only chance with them, but if they still wanted to talk to him, he could do that. And masturbate to the thought of them fucking each other.

Rei slows his pace. Maybe he _can’t_ do this. Just when he was certain he knew what the outcome was, the sensible part of his brain kicks in again. He’s really beginning to hate that Sensible Lobe. He takes one giant breath and renews his previous pace. 

When he reaches the diner, he stops at the door, hand on the handle, and looks inside before opening it. Rin and Sousuke sit at the counter, laughing. Well, Rin is laughing, Sousuke chuckles at most. It’s the most expressive Rei has ever seen him and it makes Rei smile, too. 

But as he opens the door and the bell rings, they turn to face him and their smiles fade. So does Rei’s. 

_ Oh, fuck.  _ He offers a quiet but awkward “Hello,” to them, which they don’t return, and instead of sitting at the counter like he usually does, he makes a beeline for the booth farthest away from them. He hadn’t anticipated outright hostility. 

Rei has no idea what to do now. He glances over at them and sees them talking quietly to Miho.  _ No doubt they’re telling her what a jerk I am,  _ he thinks. Since he won’t be talking to them ever again, he pulls out his notebook and starts to map out his next experiment. He swallows against the lump that’s forming in his throat. 

After a few minutes of everyone ignoring him, even Miho, Rei decides it’s time to leave. He’s obviously not welcome at the diner anymore if Miho hasn’t come to take his order. He supposes he’ll just get a bag of chips and a soda at the vending machine. No, a granola bar. He thinks he saw one with added protein, which will get him through the afternoon. 

He has just closed the book when he sees Miho coming over to his table with a glass of tea and a plate of pot roast. “I thought -”

“I’m sure you did,” she says placing the dishes in front of him. “They’ll be over to talk to you in a few minutes I think.” She winks at him and heads back toward the kitchen, patting the counter near Sousuke as she leaves. 

Turns out, it’s barely even one when they come to his table. Maybe that’s a good sign.

“Mind if we join you?” Sousuke asks. 

“No. Please. Sit.” They take the exact position they did at the bar the other night, and their knees knock just like before. The awkward silence between them stretches.

“Look -” all three say at once and then laugh. At least the ice is broken now. 

“Please, let me go first,” Rei says. He pushes the plate out of the way. “I’m sorry about the other night. It was -  _ I  _ was scared.” He glances around to make sure no one is listening. Even though he’s sure they aren’t, he whispers. “The last time that happened to me, I was the one who took the blame for the couple breaking up. I don’t want to do that to you, too.”

“Well, that’s just stupid,” Sousuke says, his eyes flashing hard with brewing anger. “We’re not them.”

Rin places his hand on Sousuke’s arm. “What he means is that we really have talked about it. We like you, Rei. We’d like to see if you like us, too.”

“I do!” Rei says a little too quickly. “I mean, I do. I’d like to see what happens if you’re still open to - you know.”  He feels the heat creeping into his cheeks. 

“Tell you what,” Rin says. “You like board games?” 

“Sure.”

“Then come to our place tonight. We’ll play a little Carcassonne, have a beer, turn on the game, and we’ll effectively get a do over from the other night. What do you say?”

Rei doesn’t even have to think about it. “I say yes. I’d like that.” 

“So would we,” Sousuke says. “Give me your phone.” 

Rei hands it over without question while Rin says, “He’s a little bossy. You’ll get used to it.” 

Sousuke fiddles with the phone for a bit and then hands it back to Rei. “I just put my number in there. I’ll text you the address. And you should really turn on your lock screen.”

“Oh. Yes. I will.”

“Finish your lunch. You’ll need your strength.” Sousuke slides Rei’s plate back over, winks at him, and exits the booth. 

“He’s really a big baby, I swear,” Rin says following quickly behind. 

“Bye, Miho,” they call to her as they leave the diner. Rei watches them as they walk to the car and get in, Rin in the driver’s seat. He’s not sure why, but he assumed Sousuke would be the driver. Once inside, they each find a pair of sunglasses. Once they put them on, Rei could swear they’re staring at him as they pull out of the parking spot. 

“All better?” Miho asks setting a fresh glass of tea in front of Rei. 

“Yes. I think so.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

“Me, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you can't tell, I like to write shorter chapters but post more frequently. I hope to keep up the pace for the rest of the fic. It's all mapped out, I just have to, you know, _write_ the dang thing. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with it! Kisses!


	6. Rei Says Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some reassurance from Rin and Sousuke, Rei says yes.

Rei stands outside the house, a small, dark blue ranch-style with two SUVs in the driveway, and wonders what he’s gotten himself into. He clutches the bottle of wine in his hands like a lifeline. It’s a white, and he wonders if he should have brought a red instead. Maybe a red would have been more appropriate. But red has the hazard of being pretentious sometimes so maybe white was the correct choice.

He needs to knock this shit off and knock on the door. He parked at least a full minute ago and took some time to psych himself up before he got out of the car, and now he’s been outside their door for a solid thirty seconds and is about to turn around and bolt when the door opens and Sousuke stands there staring down at him, a beer in his hand. He’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt and is barefoot. 

_ God he’s tall,  _ Rei thinks as his mouth actually starts to water. 

“Something wrong?” Sousuke asks cocking an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been standing out here for a while.”

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just -”

Rin pops out from around Sousuke. “Nervous. Don’t be. Come on in. Move, Sou.” He shoves the larger man, and the two of them vacate the door so Rei can enter.

“A little, yeah.” Rei takes in the house with its open floor plan and modern kitchen, not what he expected. 

“Welcome to our home,” Rin says. He slips his hands into the back pockets of his own jeans. He’s also wearing a t-shirt and is barefoot and Rei feels overdressed in his shirt and cardigan.

“Your home? You both live here?” He didn’t expect that. 

“We do. We say it’s for sharing rent, but, well, you know.” Rin blushes and knocks his shoulder against Sousuke’s.

“It’s convenient,” Sousuke says as if he’s trying to get a rile out of Rin, but Rin’s not having any of it. 

“Convenient is one way of looking at it,” Rei says. 

“Having his ass close whenever I want it is convenient,” Sousuke says. Rin laughs, but Rei’s mouth drops open. 

“You’re scaring him,” Rin says. “Here, let me take that.” He divests Rei of the bottle and takes it to the kitchen to open it. 

Rei has no idea what to say. He looks around the house again and sees the Carcassonne box on the dining table. Part of him deflates as they really are just going to play a game. Maybe there won’t be any -

“Here,” Rin says sticking a glass of wine in front of him. He takes a sip from his own glass. “It’s good. Sweet.”

“It’s a dessert wine,” Rei says dumbly and takes a sip, too. He looks between the men as they stare back. 

“Well, shall we play?” Sousuke asks and Rei chokes on his wine.  _ Smooth Ryugazaki.  _

“Have you ever played Carcassonne before?” Rin asks slipping into a seat at the table. 

“I have actually. I’m quite good if I do say so myself.”

“I bet you are,” Sousuke purrs. 

Rei blushes furiously. “I didn’t -”

“Be nice, Sou,” Rin says. “What color do you want, Rei?”

“Blue, if no one objects.” 

Sousuke reaches out and touches Rei’s hair. “It’ll match,” he says. Rei feels his cock twitch at the light touch, and it takes all of his willpower not to lean into it. Sousuke’s fingers are suddenly gone and the spell is broken. 

Rei sits opposite Rin while Sousuke sits next to him. There is so much tension in the air it’s as if you could reach out and touch it. It takes everything in him to concentrate on the game in front of him. 

“Do you have any expansions?” Rei asks immediately regretting the question. 

Sousuke is about to answer but Rin shoots him a warning look as he opens the box. “We have a few, but we usually just end up adding The River and The Princess and the Dragon.” Rin sorts through the box and doles out blue meeples to Rei, red meeples to Sousuke, and black ones to himself. 

“How cutthroat does it get?” Rei asks. “The dragon can get vicious.”

“I play to win,” Sousuke says leaning into Rei and pressing their arms against each other. 

The game actually goes fairly quickly and Rei is grateful for the chance to relax and actually talk to them. Every once in a while fingers brush and Rei feels as if sparks fly between them, and his excitement grows. 

True to his word, Sousuke does indeed play to win as he goes after Rei’s meeples with the dragon often. Rin takes a more laid back approach and farms every bit of land he can. Rei tries for the largest city. 

“So what you’re saying is that baseball is nothing but statistics?” Rei asks. “I don’t understand.”

“Statistics and percentages,” Rin says. “We should take you to a game sometime so you can really get the feel for it, record the stats for yourself. It’s amazing.”

“I think I’d like that,” Rei says. And he means it. He’s enjoyed getting to know them. He’s learned that they’ve been partners for two years,  _ partners  _ for about one, and that they didn’t really like each other when they first met, kind of hated each other, actually. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Rin says. “I still hate him. He’s just more tolerable now.”

“You love me and you know it,” Sousuke says. It’s the first time Rei has heard that endearment from either of them and it goes right to his chest. 

“I do.” Rin gets up from the table for more wine and kisses Sousuke on the way to the kitchen. “You want more wine, Rei?”

“I, uh. I’m not -” He takes a deep breath. “You love each other.” He starts to get up. “I can’t -”

Sousuke put a hand on Rei’s. “Please sit. Let us explain.” 

Against his better judgement, Rei sits again. Rin comes back and brings the bottle of wine with him and pours a healthy dose into Rei’s glass which he gratefully takes a large gulp of. 

“We know you’re hesitant,” Rin begins. Rei nods. “But we really  _ have  _ talked about this. We like you. A lot. And we’d like to have a night of mind-blowing sex.” Rei snorts. “But we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you say no, we go back to playing another game of Carcassonne, catch a ball game next week, have a few beers now and then, and we stay friends.”

“But,” Sousuke says leaning into Rei’s personal space. His breath is hot on Rei’s neck. “If you do say yes, know that I won’t go easy on you. I  _ will  _ make you beg.” He nuzzles Rei’s neck before pulling away leaving Rei’s skin cold.

A tiny noise escapes Rei’s mouth. It’s wholly undignified and most certainly not beautiful, but he’s not sure he can give a fuck right now. His heart rate spikes, his breathing is ragged, and his dick swells. He’s this close to saying yes. 

“But I don’t want to come between you,” he says. Stupid, stupid Sensible Lobe. 

“We don’t want that either,” Rin says. “Which is why we’re talking about it now. We want to be completely open about this. For instance, condoms are a must. Sousuke and I do go bare with each other, but until we’re all tested, everyone uses a condom. And we use safewords. If anything that happens makes you or any of us uncomfortable, use a safeword and it all comes to a full stop.”

“That hardly seems unreasonable. Traffic lights?” Rei asks.

“Yes,” Sousuke says. “It’s the easiest.”

Rin reaches across the table to place his hand on top of Rei’s. “If you say no, we mean it. We forget the whole thing.”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never played Carcassonne, give it a try [here](https://www.kongregate.com/games/badim/carcassonne), although it's much more fun with actual people.


	7. Three to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

Rin squeezes his hand as Sousuke’s warmth is back at his neck. This time, though, Sousuke nibbles his earlobe and Rei tilts his head to offer him better access. Sousuke’s hand find Rei’s thigh and circles the denim slowly. Rei places a hand over his and they lace their fingers together. 

Rin comes around the table, bends down and kisses Rei. It’s a chaste kiss but when Rin puts his hand on Rei’s chest, they open up to each other, deepening it. Rin grips Rei’s sweater tightly and Rei’s free hand closes on top of Rin’s. 

Sousuke pulls himself away from Rei’s neck, pausing before muttering, “So hot.” Rin pulls away from Rei’s lips and Sousuke turns Rei’s face to his and the two kiss. It’s different from Rin’s kiss, but just as good. 

Rin lets go of Rei’s sweater and Rei feels him stand up. “Bedroom,” he whispers into Rei’s ear. Rei is all for that plan. He tilts his head back away from Sousuke and the two stand. 

Sousuke grasps Rei’s hand and guides him to the bedroom down the hall. They pass a spare room whose door is open and Rei notices what looks like a cross between a sawhorse and a really small padded picnic table. Rei stops. 

“Is that -”

“A spanking bench?” Sousuke asks. “Why, yes it is.”

Rin sneaks up behind him and says over his shoulder, “We won’t use it tonight. Another time if you want.”

Rei’s not sure what to say to that. Does he want to be spanked? Does he want to do the spanking? Rin just said “another time”. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that Sousuke has to give his hand a tug to drag him away from the playroom and Rei apologizes for his distraction.

Once they reach the bedroom, Rei is greeted with a king-sized bed covered with a luxurious black comforter. He hopes it’s as soft as it looks and he’s excited he’ll get to find out soon enough. 

Rin takes his hand while Sousuke heads to the nightstand and removes a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and placed them on top. The next thing Rei knows, Sousuke is in front of him, hands on his face and kissing him. He feels Rin drop his hand and press against his back, and  _ oh, god,  _ it’s just like in his fantasy. The three of them pressing up against each other, hard cocks rubbing against clothed bodies, wishing everyone was naked. 

Sousuke breaks of the kiss for air and promptly kisses Rin over Rei’s shoulder. The sounds the two make are obscene and Rei looks at them in awe. He gets to have this. He gets to be part of this for just one night. Even though he hopes it’ll be more, that’s all Rei allows himself to have for now.

While they kiss, Rei manages to sink to his knees, enjoying the feel of their cocks on his chest and back. His hands grapple with Sousuke’s jeans for a moment, but he manages to get them open without too much hassle. Before he takes out Sousuke’s dick, he slips his hands around to his ass, slides them under his underwear and kneads the flesh there. Sousuke groans into Rin’s mouth. 

Rei slides the underwear over the cleft of Sousuke’s ass, dances his fingers around to his front, grips the waistband and gently pulls it down over Sousuke’s cock, which bobs free. And there it is. Sousuke’s dick. Easily eight inches long and uncut. 

And that gives Rei pause. He’s never seen an uncut dick before. The few boyfriends he’s had have been circumcised and he’s not quite sure what to do with it. He decides that he’ll do what he’s always done. It can’t be that much different. 

He grips the shaft and wraps his lips around the head. The foreskin feels odd against his tongue, silky. There’s no way he can deep throat Sousuke, so he takes in the first three inches, letting his hand do the rest of the work. It’s when he dips his tongue into the slit that Sousuke moans.

“Jesus. Rin, look.” The two of them look down at him, and Rei feels both embarrassed and proud. “Oh, honey, you’re good at that.” Sousuke’s hand goes to Rei’s head, his fingers gripping the blue hair lightly. 

The grip feels good, but Rei needs more. He lets Sousuke’s cock fall out of his mouth. “I won’t break.” The groan Sousuke lets out goes right to his dick as Sousuke grasps both sides of Rei’s head, holds it in place, and fucks his mouth. 

Rin sinks to the floor behind Rei, pressing his body up against him, hands snaking around his body, one to his chest, the other to his cock. He kisses the back of Rei’s neck as he grinds his dick into Rei’s ass and it’s Rei’s turn to groan.

Rin straightens up and his hands make their way to Rei’s buckle which he quickly unfastens along with the button on his jeans. Rin parts the fabric and slides his hand into them, cupping Rei’s dick through his underwear. Rei is harder than he’s been in quite some time. 

Sousuke stops his rhythm with a grunt that Rei thinks means he’s getting close to coming. He steps back to watch Rin fondle Rei. The backs of Sousuke’s knees his the bed and he sits, catching his breath. He quickly shucks off his shirt, tossing it on the floor.

Rei pushes his body back into Rin as he places a hand over Rin’s and they rub his cock together. Rei turns his head and he and Rin kiss over his shoulder, Rei’s hand going to Rin’s hair. 

“Beautiful,” Sousuke mutters. He strips off his shirt and pants and lays down on the bed, propped up on an elbow, slowly stroking his cock. 

It’s that sentiment that tears Rei away from Rin’s mouth. He’s flushed with need and he really needs to get fucked. He disentagles himself from Rin, crawls to the bed and situates himself between Sousuke’s legs. He reaches up to pull on Sousuke’s jeans and Sousuke lifts his ass up so Rei can pull them off. 

And now that Sousuke is naked, Rei thinks that simply won’t do. He turns back to Rin and helps him get his shirt off followed by his pants. It’s awkward when Rin drops to the floor to take them off, but Rei doesn’t care. He just wants to see and feel skin. 

And that creates a problem since Rei is the only one dressed now. He stands and is about to start undressing when Rin and Sousuke are there, wanting to do it for him. Rin removes his glasses and puts them on the nightstand. Sousuke tugs on the sweater Rei wears and slips it over his head tossing it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Rei shakes his hair out just a little bit. He likes it messy. 

Sousuke stands in front of Rei, Rin behind and together they remove Rei’s shoes and pants. Sousuke takes a minute to suck Rei’s cock and Rei leans back into Rin enjoying the sensation. 

“Please,” Rei whispers. “Fuck me.” He’s desperate for it now. 

“As long as you fuck me, too,” Rin says as Rei’s brain goes into overdrive.  _ God, yes.  _

Rin grabs the comforter and yanks it to the end of the bed. The men scramble onto the bed in a tangle of lips and limbs. Rei’s not even sure who’s kissing who anymore, all he knows is that he feels amazing, like his whole body is on fire. He gasps when he feels a finger circle his hole. 

“Gotta get you ready, baby,” Sousuke says, gesturing to Rin for the lube. Rei realizes he’s got to get Rin ready if there’s going to be a literal three-way fuck. Rei holds out his own hand and Sousuke pours some of the lube onto his fingers. 

Part of Rei wishes they were going slower, but he figures that’ll come with round two. Round one is all about fucking out any nerves he has. At least, he wants there to be a round two. He hopes there’s a round two. 

Rei is so engrossed in opening up Rin that he’s surprised when he feels the head of Sousuke’s dick at his entrance. “Condom,” he manages to spit out. Sousuke curses at himself for forgetting as Rin hands he and Rei condoms from the nightstand. Sousuke puts one on and dribbles some lube over his cock. Rei does the same. 

Rin rolls onto his side and pulls his leg into his chest giving Rei the best possible access for the position. Rei scoots forward and slowly guides his dick into him, rocking into him with a steady pace. Rin reaches back to pull him closer, and Rei grasps Rin’s cock, stroking it lightly with just enough maddening pressure to make Rin pant. 

After several seconds, Sousuke scooches up to Rei and ever so slowly pushes his cock inside Rei, who has to stop fucking Rin until Sousuke is fully seated, his leg thrown over Sousuke’s hip. Rei never thought he would ever feel this good, but being wrapped up in these two men makes him feel more alive than he has in a long, long time. 

It takes them a few fumbles to get a good rhythm going, but once they do, all bets are off.  They start with Sousuke fucking into Rei, pushing him into Rin, but it doesn’t work so well. Then they try Rin pushing back onto Rei, and that is even more of a disaster, so Rei is the one who ends up doing most of the work, both fucking into Rin and fucking himself on Sousuke. 

When Rei falters from the exertion, Sousuke takes over again and fucks Rei in earnest, which bucks Rei into Rin. “You gonna come for me, Rei?” he asks.

“Yes. So close,” he pants. “So close.” 

“Not until I say so,” Sousuke says on a particularly hard thrust. “Rin?”

“Any second.” He squeezes Rei’s ass, coaxing him forward as much as possible. 

“Do it, Rin,” Sousuke commands. “Come for us.”

It’s another several strokes before Rin lets go and comes over the sheets and Rei’s fist. As Rin’s ass clenches on Rei’s dick, Rei makes a strangled cry, but when Rin lifts Rei’s hand to his mouth to lick his own come off Rei’s fingers, Rei almost loses it.

“Please, Sousuke. Please let me come,” he says. 

Rei can feel the grin on the back of his neck. “I told you I’d make you beg,” he says. 

“Please,” he repeats. He doesn’t want to disobey the man by coming too soon, but  _ god,  _ he’s so close. 

Rin extricates himself from Rei and takes a deep breath before inching down the bed. He takes off Rei’s condom and tosses it in a wastebasket by the bed. He then swallows Rei’s cock to the root and Rei lets out an actual sob. It’s too good. It’s too much. He needs to let go. 

“You ready?” Sousuke asks? All Rei can do is pant and nod. “Then come for us.” 

It’s enough to send Rei over the edge, spilling into Rin’s mouth. He feels his ass clench around Sousuke, who lets out a loud grunt of his own signaling his own climax. When it becomes too much, Rei waves everyone off. 

Sousuke ties off his condom and tosses it into the basket. All three men lay there, panting, Rei basking in the afterglow. Gradually their breathing slows and sleep starts to overcome them. When Sousuke asks Rin to get the light and the comforter, Rei recognizes his cue to leave. He’s just a fuck, after all. 

Rei gets off the bed to look for his pants. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sousuke asks. 

“Uh…You’re going to sleep,” Rei says. 

“Right. We’re  _ all  _ going to sleep. Get back in here.”

Rin sighs. “What he’s trying to say is that we’d like for you to spend the night. If you want to.” 

“Oh. I didn’t expect -”

Sousuke stretches his hand off the bed to Rei. “Please stay,” he says, his voice turning soft. 

“Okay.” Rei crawls back into the bed between them, unsure which position to try to fall asleep in because now he’s just nervous again. As Rin drapes the covers over them, he settles on his stomach. Once he’s stopped fidgeting, Sousuke and Rin each lay a comforting hand on his back, and within minutes, his breathing evens out, and he falls into a peaceful sleep.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath is .... beautiful.

Rei wakes up slowly realizing he is in the same position he fell asleep in. He must have been more tired than he thought he was. He stretches his body enough to feel a small pop in his back. It feels good. He yawns and rolls over wondering what time it is. It’s only when he opens his eyes to a strange ceiling that he remembers where he is.

He spent the night with Rin and Sousuke.

His eyes fly open, but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t think anyone is in bed with him, but he’s not sure, so he quietly rolls his head from one side to the other. Nope. He’s alone. It’s then that the smell of coffee wafting through the air hits him. He closes his eyes again and he inhales the scent.

After a few more moments savoring the aroma, Rei decides that he does indeed need to get up, get dressed, and go home, and that makes him feel a little sad. He enjoyed the previous evening, and no matter what they say, Rei knows that he’s more than likely just a one night stand for them. No matter. Rei’s a grown man and he can deal with it.

He executes one more, larger stretch, reaches for his glasses and climbs out of the bed. The pile of clothing is still where they left them and he sorts through the jumble of fabric for his pieces. Once dressed, he sits on the bed to put his sneakers back on and he notices another smell mingled with the coffee. Rei steels himself against the inevitable awkwardness and makes his way down the hall to see what awaits.

What he finds is so utterly domestic and charming he can’t help but smile. Rin is at the stove, cooking, while Sousuke leans on the counter next to him, a cup of coffee in his hands. Both men wear their black uniform pants and socks, their uniform shirts hang open exposing white cotton t-shirts. They look amazing in their partially dressed state.

“Well, look who’s up,” Sousuke says. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

“I’m making pancakes,” Rin says. “The first stack is warming in the oven.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to -”

Sousuke hands him a mug of coffee. “Shush. He loves to cook. There’s cream and sugar on the table.” He motions to the breakfast table in the corner.

“Black is fine,” Rei says. He takes a small sip and grimaces. “What about salt?”

“You’re kidding,” Sousuke says while Rin barks out a laugh. “That’s really a thing?”

“I told you,” Rin says. “It cuts down the bitterness.”

“Exactly,” Rei says.

Sousuke sighs while he pulls a salt grinder out of a cabinet. “Heathens,” he mutters. Rei salts his coffee and tries to hand the grinder back to Sousuke. “Just put it on the table. Rin will want it, too.”

Rei sets the grinder on the table and sits. He has no idea what to say next and the silence permeates for several seconds. “What kind of pancakes did you make?” It’s the first thing that comes to his mind.

“I had some blueberries left over from the farmer’s market last week, and figured this was the best way to use them up.” Rin deftly flips a pancake and it sizzles in the butter in the pan.

“Which one? The big one up on Chimney Rock Road or the smaller one on Yanceyville?”

“Chimney Rock. We know several of the vendors there.”

“I patronize the one on Yanceyville, myself. I like the intimate atmosphere.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been there,” Rin says over his shoulder. “Maybe I should take a look at it again. Asparagus should be coming in soon.”

“I’d be happy to go with you,” Rei says before he has a chance to think. He looks down at his coffee, waiting for the rebuff. He’s pleasantly surprised when Rin says yes.

“I’d like that,” Rin says. “Go sit, Sou. They’re ready.” Rin opens the oven and pulls out the plate of pancakes, adding the one in the pan to the stack. Sousuke sits and stabs at the top pancake before Rin even puts the plate on the table. “Manners,” Rin chides. Sousuke ignores him and takes the pancakes anyway.

Rin passes the plate to Rei who loads up the plate in front of him. Before Rin sits, he gets a small pot from the stove and places it on a trivet. There’s a tiny lip on the side and Rei sees that it’s warm syrup, which he gratefully accepts, pours and passes to Sousuke who dumps most of the pot’s contents on his stack.

“What?” Sousuke asks defensively. Neither Rei nor Rin say anything.

As Rei takes a bite, he hums appreciatively. He doesn’t even realise he’s done it. “God, these are good,” he says. He ploughs through the stack fairly quickly, but so does Sousuke, so he doesn’t feel too bad about it.

“More coffee?” Rin asks.

And this is the really awkward part. “I, um...I need to get going actually. I need to shower and get a change of clothes before work.” And this is it. This is where they tell him _thanks for the fun, see ya around_ without really meaning it.

“Right! Sorry,” Rin says. “I guess you do, don’t you?”

“But I want to thank you for the lovely breakfast,” Rei says standing up. He moves toward the dining room to pick up his keys. He pauses at Sousuke’s next proclamation.

“We’ll call you,” Sousuke says.

And there it is. The brush off. “Sure,” Rei says, trying not to sound too disappointed as he moves further into the dining room. “No problem.” He grabs his keys from the table, but as he turns around, Rin is right there in front of him.

“What Mr. McGruff is trying to say is that we’d like to see you again.” He brushes his hand down Rei’s arm and takes his hand.

Sousuke pops in from the kitchen and leans in the doorframe. “What Rin said. If you’d like to.”

“I would, actually,” Rei says. He pushes his glasses up his nose a little, some of the excitement creeping back into his world.

“See you at the diner?” Rin asks.

“Yes. That would be nice.”

Rin leans in to kiss him. It borders on inappropriate, but Rin pulls away before it gets too heated.

Sousuke apparently has no such chill. When Rin pulls back, Sousuke dives right in on Rei, tongue and all.

“He’s gotta go, Sou,” Rin says. Rei hears a light smack on Sousuke’s arm, and he pulls away.

“Fine,” Sousuke says. Rei could swear it sounds like he’s pouting.

“We’ll see you later,” Rin says as he walks Rei to the door.

“See you later.”

The door closes, and Rei grins from ear to ear.

**~oOo~**

It’s several hours later when Rei adds the wrong solution for his experiment that he finally admits that he’s got a crush on Rin and Sousuke. He’s been distracted the entire morning, nearly causing one of his samples to degrade before he caught his mistake. Thankfully, he hadn’t had to repeat the experiment.

His current experiment, however, is fucked.

Rei sighs and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. He’s going to have to skip lunch today to recreate it. _Damnit._ He thumps his fist on the table in frustration.

“You okay, Rei?” Nagisa asks peeking up from the other side of the room.

“Yes. I just need to redo the experiment.”

“I’m sorry. Want some help?” Nagisa hops down off his stool and crosses to Rei. “Mine needs to sit for twenty minutes.”

“I appreciate that, Nagisa, but setting it up is the easy part. It’s the watching it that has me flummoxed.” Rei could kick himself. “I got too distracted and forgot to take notes.”

“That doesn’t sound like you. Everything okay?” Nagisa sits at the empty station next to Rei’s.

Rei smiles before he can stop himself.

“Wow. That’s a heck of a smile. What happened?”

“I uh, had a date last night.”

“With one of those cops you mentioned?”

“Yes, well.” He hesitates to tell Nagisa what happened last night. But what the hell. “It was with both of them, actually.” He makes a face like he’s just delivered some questionable news.

“What? Both of them? How does that even work?”

“Well, they’re a couple, and they asked if I would go out with them.”

“Like friends.”

“No, like on a date.”

“With both of them.”

“Yes.”

Nagisa’s face lights up. “Rei! I didn’t know you were a player!”

“What? No! We played a board game at their place last night.”

“That’s it?”

Rei blushes. “Well…”

“Rei! You got laid! Good for you!”

“Nagisa! Keep it down!”

“What? We’re the only ones here. Everyone’s gone to lunch.”

“Crap. Lunch. I was supposed to meet them at the diner.” And just at that moment, his phone buzzes. It’s Rin.

   RIN: We’re at the diner.

   REI: This experiment is taking longer than I thought. Raincheck?

Rei certainly isn’t going to admit that he muffed the whole thing up because he was thinking about last night. The reply doesn’t come right away and Rei starts to worry.

   RIN: Sure.

That’s it. Just _sure._ He wonders if they think he’s blowing them off. Should he call? Would that make it better or worse? Maybe he should text plans for the weekend, or, oh! Dinner!

   REI: Dinner?

   RIN: We have a thing tonight.

A thing. That’s rather non-specific.

   REI: Diner tomorrow?

   RIN: Sure.

Again. One word. He’ll try for happy.

   REI: Great! See you tomorrow, then.

“That your boys?” Nagisa asks, grinning from ear to ear at Rei.

“Yes. I hope they don’t think I’m intentionally staying away.”

_Buzz._

   RIN: We miss you. Thanks again for last night.

   REI: The pleasure was all mine.

   RIN: Hardly. ;)

And now it’s Rei who’s left grinning like an idiot.


	9. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys keep missing each other. Until they don't.

Tuesday night.  

  SOUSUKE: What are you wearing?

  REI: Clothing. What am I supposed to be wearing?

  SOUSUKE: You’re supposed to say something sexy like “nothing”. 

  RIN: You don’t have to do this, Rei. 

  REI: Is this sexting?

  SOUSUKE: Not yet, it’s not. 

  REI: I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today. 

  RIN: It’s okay. 

  SOUSUKE: I didn’t give you permission to skip lunch. 

  REI: I ate lunch. Just at my station. 

  SOUSUKE: *sigh*

  RIN: We’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

  REI: Good night!

Wednesday afternoon. 

  SOUSUKE: Where are you?

  REI: I’m sorry. It was Nagisa’s turn to destroy his experiment.

  SOUSUKE: Who’s Nagisa??????

  REI: A co-worker.

  RIN: Dinner tonight?

  REI: My mother’s birthday.

  RIN: Tell her hello for us. 

Wednesday night. 

  SOUSUKE: I want to fuck you. 

  RIN: SOUSUKE!

  REI: My mother is right here!

  SOUSUKE: Come over.

  REI: I’m having dinner with my mother!

  SOUSUKE: Come over after. 

  RIN: Forget Sousuke exists. We’ll talk tomorrow. 

Thursday afternoon.

  REI: I’m at the diner.

  RIN: We got a call. Talk later. 

Thursday night. Late.

  RIN: Sorry. It was a hell of a call. Talk tomorrow. 

Friday morning.

  REI: Good morning. 

  RIN: Hello, Rei. 

  SOUSUKE: Come over at lunch. 

  REI: I only get an hour. I’d never make it. 

  SOUSUKE: Fine. We’ll fuck in the squad car.

  RIN: SOUSUKE!

Friday afternoon.

  REI: I’m sorry. Staff meeting.

  RIN: We’ll talk later.

Friday night.

  RIN: This is kind of getting ridiculous.

  SOUSUKE: I agree. 

  REI: I’m sorry.

  SOUSUKE: We can come to you. 

  REI: I have *food poisoning*. 

  RIN: We could take care of you. 

  REI: A lovely thought, but I don’t want anyone near me right now. 

  SOUSUKE: I could hold your hair. 

Saturday morning. 

  RIN: Feeling better?

  REI: Much. Thank you.

  SOUSUKE: You’re never getting seafood again. 

  REI: Yes, mom. 

  SOUSUKE: I prefer you call me Daddy. 

Saturday night.

  RIN: You feeling well enough to come over?

  REI: I don’t think I want to push it. Tomorrow?

  SOUSUKE: For the love of god, YES. 

  RIN: 5pm? 

  REI: See you then. 

**~oOo~**

_ Finally,  _ Rei thinks as he pulls up to their house. After several days of missing each other, they were getting together again, and Rei can hardly wait even though he’s nervous, which is ridiculous seeing as they’ve already had sex once. He parks and heads to the door. He’s about to knock when Rin answers it. He’s still in uniform. 

“Did you just get home?” Rei asks. He’s not sure he can read Rin’s face. It’s hard, not soft like it usually is. Rin closes the door and and crosses his arms against his chest. 

“Do you belong here?” Rin asks. 

Rei is confused. “Um. Yes?”

“You don’t know?” Rin leans into him, and Rei isn’t sure he likes it. 

“You invited me?”

“You hear that, Yamazaki? Guy says he was invited.” Sousuke steps out from the kitchen. He’s also still in uniform. “I didn’t invite him. Did you invite him?”

“I didn’t invite him,” Sousuke says. 

Rei backs away from Rin. He has no idea what’s going on. “Perhaps I should leave.” His hand reaches for the knob. 

Rin leans into him again and Rei feels a change in his attitude before he whispers to him. “We’re role playing. If we do anything you don’t like, just say red.” 

And it finally clicks with Rei. He’s supposed to be what they would call a perpetrator. A perp. He’s going to be punished by them. His eyes go wide, fully understanding what’s going on. Oh, god, he’s going to be  _ punished  _ by them. 

“Green,” Rei says. 

Rin winks at him. “Good. Now. Are you sure you’re supposed to be here?” His voice turns hard again. 

“As I said, I was invited by the homeowners.”

“Who are they?” Sousuke asks. 

Rei is about to say they are, but realizes it wouldn’t be conducive to the game they play. “Um. Kaneki. And,” he snaps his fingers like he’s searching for a name for effect. “Sugawa. Right. Kaneki and Sugawa.”

“Funny,” Sousuke says. “No one with those names lives here.”

“Oh, no?” Rei asks. “I was sure…”

“Hands behind your back,” Rin says. 

“But, Officer -”

“Hands. Behind. Your. Back.” Rin repeats. Rei does so and Rin cuffs him. “I’m going to search  you. I’m not going to find anything, am I?”

“Of course not,” Rei says. “I don’t have anything on me.”

Sousuke comes up behind him and grabs his hands by the cuffs. It startles him and he jumps a little bit. “You’re not resisting, are you?” Rei’s cock twitches. 

“No, sir.”

Rin starts to pat him down, starting at his shoulders, Sousuke holding him in place. Rei tries not to jump as Rin hits a ticklish spot, but he flinches involuntarily, and Rin smirks at that. Rin continues down the outside of his legs, and then back up the inside. When he gets to Rei’s dick, he cups it. Rei inhales sharply.

“What’s this?” Rin asks.

“My cock, sir,” Rei says. 

“Your cock?”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ll have to see about that,” Rin says falling to his knees. He unbuckles Rei’s belt and undoes his pants, exposing the underwear beneath. He kneads the flesh through the cotton, bringing Rei to full hardness. Rin looks up at Sousuke. “He might be telling the truth.” 

“Let me feel,” Sousuke says as he leans around Rei and cups him roughly. He rubs his cock roughly. “You might be right.”

“I told you I didn’t have anything on me,” Rei says. He loves this game already.

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Sousuke says giving Rei’s cock a squeeze, making him gasp. 

Rin pulls down Rei’s underwear and tucks it under his balls. Gripping it by the base, Rin gives it a lick on the underside from root to tip. He doubles back and sucks the sensitive spot just under the head.

Rei leans back on Sousuke, because if he doesn’t, his knees just might buckle. Rin’s mouth feels amazing on his dick, and especially that one spot, and  _ oh, my god,  _ Rin sucks him all the way down. Rei drops his head back to rest on Sousuke’s shoulder, which was probably a mistake because as soon as he does, Sousuke nibbles on his ear then lavishes kisses on his neck. It feels amazing. 

“Don’t think we can let you go unpunished,” Sousuke purrs into his ear, and what the everloving hell does that mean? 

“I think you’re right, Officer Yamazaki,” Rin says stroking Rei’s cock lightly. “He needs to be punished for staying away so long.” He releases Rei’s cock and stands. Sousuke guides Rei toward the hall. 

Rei’s mind swims. What kind of punishment do they have in mind? And then it clicks:  _ the spanking bench _ . He’s going to be spanked. He’s never been spanked before. They stop at the spare room with the bench and Rei’s eyes go wide. 

He’s not sure what to do. This is all new to him. He has no idea what they’re going to do to him, and he begins to panic just a little bit. 

Sousuke apparently senses Rei’s hesitation. “Use your colors,” he says.

“Yellow,” Rei whispers. 

Rin turns to Rei. He brushes a hand down his bicep to comfort him. “We don’t do anything you don’t want.” Rei nods and Rin kisses him. It helps center him. 

“On the bench,” Sousuke says. Rei’s not sure how that’s going to happen while he’s cuffed, but he kneels on it anyway, and Sousuke guides him down so that his chest lays on the padded area and his head hangs off. 

Rin gets on the ground in front of him. “You’re doing so good,” he praises. 

“How many do you think, Officer Matsuoka? Is ten too many?” He pulls Rei’s pants down over his ass, leaving Rei exposed. 

Rei swallows, gathering courage, and he nods at Rin. He can do this. He’s startled to find he wants to please them. He sees Rin nod up at Sousuke. 

“Count for me,” Sousuke says. 

_ SMACK. _

It was harder than he expected, but nothing he can’t handle. He concentrates on the feeling of warmth spreading over the spot rather than the sting, and he almost forgets to count. 

“One.”

_ SMACK. _

“Two.” It’s not so bad. His erection hasn’t flagged yet. Maybe he likes this. 

By the time he gets to six, however, he’s not so sure anymore. Rin continues to praise him, telling him how good he is, and how proud he is of Rei. He nods, signalling he can continue. 

At ten, Rei is panting. His ass stings, heat radiating from it. Sousuke caresses the skin. “God, he’s beautiful like this, Rin.” Rei feels himself flush from the praise. 

Rin kisses him deeply. “So proud of you,” he says when he breaks away. He brushes Rei’s hair off his forehead and peppers kisses on it. 

Rei feels Sousuke unlock the cuffs and he stretches out his arms. He’s about to push himself up off the bench when Sousuke spreads his cheeks and licks his hole. Rei yelps. Rin laughs. Rei gathers up enough of his wits to say, “Can we move this to the bed?” Sousuke gives him one more lick and stands up. 

Rin stands as well and helps Rei maneuver himself off the bench. Rei stretches his limbs. He was getting a little cramped and didn’t notice it. 

Once in the bedroom, Sousuke and Rin both drop to their knees, Rin in front of Rei, Sousuke in back. Sousuke spreads his cheeks and starts licking again. Rin lavishes his cock with his mouth.

Rei is going to die from pleasure, he’s sure of it. He puts a hand on each of their heads, enjoying the sensations. Sousuke slips a finger inside him, beginning the prep. “Lube,” Rei says, and Sousuke leaves him momentarily to get it, stripping as he goes. 

He takes a moment to ogle Sousuke’s form. It’s amazing, all hard, lean muscle, and Rei suddenly wants to lick every part of him. He notices what looks like a whale shark tattoo on his left hip. Well, he supposes they were fairly busy the first time around. 

He hears the  _ snick  _ of the cap opening and moments later feels the cool liquid coating Sousuke’s warm fingers at his entrance. The finger slips in to the first joint, slowly wiggling its way to the second. 

Rin lets go of Rei’s cock and stands. He rapidly strips and practically launches himself at Rei’s mouth. Their bodies press close, and their cocks rub together, and Rei wishes he had less clothing on as he groans into Rin’s mouth. 

Sousuke is quick and gentle when it comes to opening him up. It feels like no time at all has passed by the time he gets a second finger into him. A few more quick thrusts and Sousuke removes his fingers as he stands behind Rei. 

“Clothes. Off.” 

Rei is only too happy to comply. He yanks his shirt off as Rin pushes his pants down to his ankles. He needs to sit on the bed to take his shoes off, and as he does, Rin gently removes his glasses and places them on the nightstand. 

Soon everyone is naked on the bed, and Sousuke instructs Rei to get on his hands and knees, which he does as Rin scoots underneath him. Sousuke immediately grabs a condom and puts it on. Rei realizes that Sousuke didn’t hand one to Rin and worries he won’t feel included, but as Sousuke enters him, Rin coaxes him to his elbows and the two kiss. 

The next thing he knows, Rin spreads his legs forcing Rei to spread his. As his body lowers, he feels Rin’s hand wrap around their cocks and  _ Jesus,  _ does the dual sensation feel good. He dips down to kiss Rin as Sousuke begins to pound into him. 

Rei is practically floating in sensations: his ass being filled, his cock rubbing against Rin’s, their mouths on each other, the flesh of his ass still warm and burning. It’s not long before a thin sheen of sweat breaks out over Rei’s body. He’s not sure he can take much more. 

It’s when Sousuke drapes himself over his body that the dams burst that he rips himself away from Rin’s mouth saying, “I’m gonna come,” just before he does over Rin’s belly. It’s only a matter of seconds before he’s oversensitized enough that he needs to ask Rin to let go. Almost as soon as he does, Rin comes as well. 

Sousuke hauls Rei up, his hands snaking around his body to hold him up. “So good for us,” he murmurs into Rei’s ear. Then he comes with a grunt, the aftershocks making him pant into Rei’s neck, then he pulls himself free and lays him down next to Rin. 

Sousuke gets off the bed to dispose of the condom and disappears into the bathroom. Rei hears water running, and Sousuke comes back in with a warm washcloth to wipe off the come. He tosses the cloth back toward the bathroom. 

“Go pick that up,” Rin says. 

“Not a chance,” Sousuke says climbing back into bed. He pulls Rei close, wrapping his arms around him. “How do you feel?” he asks. 

“Sore,” Rei says. 

“What’d you think of the spanking?” Rin asks as he scoots behind him and wraps himself around Rei as well. 

“I, well. I quite liked it,” Rei admits. 

“I had a feeling,” Rin says. “Sou-Sou’s really good at it.”

Rei snorts a laugh at Sou-Sou. 

Sousuke extricates a hand to turn off the light before bringing it right back. “It’s only six o’clock,” Rei says. 

“Sleep now. Sex later.”

“I’m good with that,” Rin says. 

“Me, too.” Rei says snuggling up between them. 


	10. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei realizes he can't do this.

This time when Rei wakes up at their house, it’s to find Sousuke and Rin peppering his back with kisses. Their lips feel warm against his skin.

“Mmmm. Keep doing that,” he says while he stretches. He slept just as well as he had the first night with them. He could get used to that. 

“Have you got time for more?” Rin asks, his voice husky.

“What time is it?”

“It’s just after six.”

Rei thinks about it for a moment. If he can shower here, he can wear the same clothes as yesterday, and they’ll have time for blow jobs. They agree to his plan. 

He spends more time than is strictly necessary in their shower - the water pressure is amazing. Plus, he takes his time smelling each of the products on the shelf, taking long whiffs of each, associating each scent with each man. He takes note of their names in case he wants to smell like them later. That thought makes him smile. 

After he’s freshly showered and dressed, Rei gathers his things before he makes his way to the kitchen. With the hallway carpeted, his footsteps are muffled so he pauses to listen to the men to get a glimpse of their daily routine. 

“There’s no way Ichiro was out,” Rin says. “I’m beginning to think you need glasses, old man.”

“We’re the same age, dumbass. You’re just mad the call didn’t go your way.” 

Sousuke does something to Rin that makes him laugh as he says, “What are you doing?”

“Showing you how much I love you even though you’re pissy your team lost last night.”

“Get off me, you jerk.” There’s no malice in Rin’s inflection. 

“Nope. You’re stuck with me.” 

“Good. And you’re stuck with me, too. Love you.” 

Just hearing that makes feel Rei like he’s been punched in the gut. They  _ love  _ each other for crying out loud. Of course they do. He supposes he knows that, has always known it, but it’s not until they said it out loud that it actually clicked.  _ Fuck. _

What is he even doing here? He’s coming between them, that’s what. It’s going to be Asahi and Ikuya all over again. One of them is going to want to spend more time alone with Rei, while the other becomes jealous enough that he’ll have to take out a restraining order. Considering how...blunt Sousuke can be, Rei is already putting odds on him being the scary one. 

He feels the panic rising in his chest, and he needs to get out of there, now. Thankfully, all his belongings were in the bedroom, so he just has to get out of the house without them seeing somehow. No, he realizes there’s no way that’s going to happen. The place is too small, the floor plan too open. He’ll just have to be quick about it. He steels himself against the inevitable and enters the kitchen.

“Hey,” Rin says smiling at him. “Staying for breakfast?”

Even though he really wants to, Rei has to say no for their sake. He won’t do this anymore. “I’ve got to get going. I forgot I’d promised Nagisa an early start on our latest experiment. He’s probably waiting for me.” He jerks his thumb toward the door and takes a tentative step in its direction.

“You want to take some coffee?” Sousuke asks turning to the cabinet for a mug.

“No, I’ll just get some at the office.” His voice doesn’t waiver much, so that’s something. He’s not sure he could handle either of their questions right now. Or ever.

He backs up towards the door, hoping they don’t come after him, because if they do, he’s a goner. He wants to stay more than anything in the world and... and what? Come home to them like he’s their wife or something?  _ Don’t be absurd, _ he thinks.

“Thank you, both,” he says as he beats a hasty retreat. 

He doesn’t stop to think about the voices behind him as he practically sprints for the car. He ignores the figure - he thinks it’s Sousuke, but he’s not sure - come out of the house. He simply puts the car in gear and drives off leaving them alone. 

**~oOo~**

  RIN: You okay? You left in a hurry.

Rei stares at the text, debating whether or not he should reply. It’s probably best if he doesn’t, so he puts his phone on mute and sticks it back in his pocket and kicks himself for being a coward. 

He avoids the diner, because of course he does. He has to stay away from them even though he really doesn’t want to. His mind wanders to the way Rin stares at Sousuke, and he knows that he’s made the right decision. It’s for the best. Really.

So why does he have to keep telling himself that? 

By the time he gets home that night, he’s absolutely miserable. He thought about the cops all day long, wishing he had the courage to tell them what was going on. He pulls out his phone for the first time since that first text from Rin. There are several others. 

  RIN: Really, you okay?

  RIN: Rei?

  SOUSUKE: Where are you?

  RIN: You left without reallying saying anything. 

  RIN: We’re worried about you.

  SOUSUKE: What happened?

  RIN: We thought everything was fine. 

  RIN: Did something happen?

  SOUSUKE: Tell us. Please. 

It’s that  _ please _ from Sousuke that does it. Rei goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of reisling. He’s so pitiful, he doesn’t even bother with a glass, just takes a swig from the bottle. And another. And another. Pretty soon he’s well on his way to being hammered.

He takes the bottle in the bedroom and keeps taking long pulls from it as he crawls into bed and turns on the television. He flips around until he lands on  _ Roadhouse.  _ It’s just at the part where Swayze is firing Terry Funk. He pulls the covers up to his chest and pouts.

There’s no doubt about it. Rei Ryugazaki is a coward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	11. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's week drags by.

The week drags by. Rei ignores every text message and phone call he gets from them. They’re persistent, but Rei holds strong regardless of how miserable he is. He won’t come between them. He  _ won’t. _

On the plus side, Rei his so intently focused on his work, he’s now ahead of schedule. His latest experiment is on track to be his biggest yet, not to mention a complete success - if his calculations are correct. He mixes solutions and precipitates expertly, quickly setting up his control group.

“Wow, Rei,” Nagisa says wandering over to him. He hops up on the counter and dangles his feet, kicking the cabinet beneath him with his heels. “You’ve been on fire this week. Things going well with your guys?”

Rei has been tight-lipped about the status of their relationship up until now. He hasn’t given any clue to Nagisa’s questions, simply responded with yes or no answers. Thankfully, Nagisa has never asked him an open-ended question. Rei should probably tell him.

“We broke up, actually,” he says simply. “It wasn’t working out.”

Nagisa leans back on the table, placing his hands behind him. Rei catches a beaker that’s about to topple over. “Aw, man. I’m sorry. You seemed so excited about them. What happened?”

This is what Rei wanted to avoid. He’s sure Nagisa will tell him he’s being silly, that his fears are unfounded. Nagisa is quite the cheerleader, after all. So Rei lies. “Politics.”

“Yuck. Well, good thing you found out early on. Now you can find someone more like you.”

“Actually, I just want to lay low for a while. I don’t need to date anyone.” Rei stares resolutely into his microscope. 

“Sure. I get that. You want to do lunch today? Someone I know recommended the diner across the parking lot.” He sounds so eager and Rei hates to turn him down. He really does like the younger man, but the diner is the last place he want 

Rei swallows. He’s been avoiding the diner like the plague since he left Rin and Sousuke that morning. “Not today, actually. I want to finish this experiment. I’m just going to take ten minutes and get something from the machine.”

“Okay,” Nagisa says dejectedly. “I’m going to go over anyway and check it out.”

“Enjoy,” Rei says trying to brush him off. He feels bad about it, but he can’t think about Rin and Sousuke right now. He wants to finish his data. The lie he tells himself works, and he knuckles down to work on it. 

It’s several hours later when Rei finally lifts his head from his work. He’s powered through the afternoon, which was good for his experiment, but not his blood sugar as he realizes he’s actually quite hungry. He thinks about the pot roast at the diner and his stomach growls. 

“Traitor,” he says placing a hand on it. 

He glances at his watch. It’s after six o’clock. He really hadn’t been paying attention. He looks around the lab, noticing that Nagisa’s station is clean. He wonders when he left and why he didn’t bid him goodnight. Or maybe he did, but Rei was too engrossed in his work. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Rei is fairly close to finishing up, so he decides to get takeout and complete the experiment before he heads home for the evening. He thinks he’s probably safe getting takeout from the diner without running into Rin and Sousuke this late. He assumes they would have been there for lunch like usual and wouldn’t be there at this hour, so he decides to head over for the pot roast that’s calling to him. Unless, of course, their squad car is there, then all bets are off, and then he turns right back around and orders a pizza. 

He doesn’t see the squad car from a distance, so he keeps walking. He’s not sure what he would have done if he got half way over and saw that it was there. Would he have turned back around and run to the lab? Probably. 

“Rei,” Miho says as he walks up to the counter. “Good to see you. We’ve missed you.”

“Yes, well, I’ve been swamped at the lab. I haven’t had time to come over.”

“Are you staying tonight?” Her tone suggests that she wants information. Rin and Sousuke have likely asked her if she’s seen him this week.

“No, I’m going back to the lab. If I could get your pot roast to go, that’d be great.”

“Of course you can, hun,” she says laying a hand on his before exiting to the kitchen. It doesn’t take long for her to return and he cocks a questioning eyebrow at him. 

“I saw you coming,” she says. “I had a hunch.”

“That was an excellent hunch. Thank you.”

As he pays for his meal, Miho says quietly, “They miss you.” 

He’s not sure he’s heard her correctly. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said they miss you.” Rei has no idea how to respond. “I’ve known those boys for a while now, and yes, I know about their relationship. I know that they’re two of the nicest guys you’ll ever meet. And I also know that they like you. A lot. So whatever it is that’s keeping you away, please figure it out and fix it. They’ve been...not themselves this past week, and it hurts to see them that way.”

“Yes, well. Thank you, Miho. Have a good night.”

“You, too.” Her voice sounds sad and Rei needs to get out of there as quickly as possible.

He thinks about Miho’s words on the trek back to the lab. Rin and Sousuke miss him. They  _ miss  _ him. His heart swells thinking about them. And then it retreats as he reminds himself that he can’t come between them. 

It’s another few hours before he finishes his experiment. He’s tired and ready to go home. He packs up quickly, locks up the lab, and heads out to his car. He notices their squad car across the street. He’s glad he missed them, but wonders what they’re doing there at this late hour. Maybe a shift change. 

And that’s when everything goes black.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry.


	12. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Rei?

“Rei? REI?”

He hears his name but it sounds muffled or far away. There’s an odor in the air, one he’s not familiar with. It’s smokey, too, which is odd. Where did that come from? He opens his eyes - when did he close them - and turns his head toward the voice, although “turns” is probably overstating it. It’s more like he rolls his head on the window and sees Sousuke looking at him. He looks angry. Shit. He knew this was never gonna work out. 

It’s then that he realizes how much his body hurts. It aches like he’s just been tackled. His forehead throbs with an intensity he’s never felt before. Maybe if he lifted his head off the glass….No, that’s worse. He winces as he moves his head, but he manages to get it off the window and he leans back on the head rest.

Sousuke is saying something. Close? Close what? What the hell is he talking about? He hears his name again and he looks to the passenger side and there’s Rin, halfway into his car through the window, his arms outstretched to him. He’d be really pretty if he didn’t look so worried. 

A moment later, the glass to his left shatters, showering him with small pieces. He knows it won’t hurt him since auto glass is made with extra minerals than just sand like normal glass, but it’s no less jarring to see it sprayed across his lap. 

Sousuke reaches into the car and fumbles for something on the door. If his head wasn’t so foggy, Rei would probably be trying to get away from him, but as it is, he can’t seem to care. That’s when Sousuke opens the door. 

“Rei? Are you hurt?” he asks. There’s a distinct note of worry in it. He feels Sousuke take his hand.

Hurt? Why would he be hurt? He looks up at Sousuke, and it occurs to him that there’s a big streak of red in his line of sight, and his vision is all wonky. He reaches up to touch his glasses, concerned somewhat that they’re quite askew on his face. He fixes them quickly. 

“I think I’m all right,” Rei says. “My head hurts, though.” Except for that, he thinks he’s okay. He tries to maneuver to get out of the car, but Sousuke stops him. 

“Stay where you are. You’re not moving until the paramedics get here.” Rei smiles. Sousuke has his “cop voice” on which Rei thinks is all manner of hot. 

He’s about to protest, but his head throbs again and he thinks better of it. “What happened?” he asks. He’s a little worried about the large crack in his windshield. Although with his side window broken thanks to Sousuke, he should probably table that concern for now. 

“Some jagoff was speeding through the parking lot and t-boned you,” Rin says. He squeezes Rei’s hand gently. “He sped off but we got the plates. We’ll get him.”

“We needed to stay here with you and make sure you’re all right,” Sousuke says. Rei has never heard him speak so softly and with such concern before. He kind of likes it. 

It doesn’t take long for the paramedics to arrive. Rei tries to move again, but Sousuke stops him with what Rei swears is a growl. “You will let them take you to the hospital and check you out,” he says gruffly.

So Rei allows the paramedics to gingerly hold his head in place while they extricate him from the car and onto a backboard and fit him with a neck brace. He thinks it silly, but figures it’s easier than crossing Sousuke. 

Just as they place him on the gurney, Miho appears, elbowing her way through the crowd of onlookers who have gathered. Rin lets her through and manages to get her to the stretcher.

“Rei! Oh, sweetie. Are you okay?” She cups his cheek. 

“I’ll be fine,” he says. “Sousuke is making me do this as a precaution.” 

“He’s right,” she says. “You’ve got a pretty big bump on your forehead.” He tries to touch it, forgetting he’s strapped down for the duration. He sighs in frustration.

“None of that,” Miho says. “You just do whatever they want you to. And I mean Rin and Sousuke, too, not just the paramedics. They’ll look out for you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Rei says as the paramedic gently guides Miho away from the stretcher and he’s put into the back of the ambulance.  _ The ceiling is nice,  _ he thinks as the gurney stops. It’s not like he can look at anything else.

**~oOo~**

The one perk about showing up to the hospital in an ambulance is that you pretty much get seen right away. 

He’s ushered into the emergency room, and the paramedics pick him up, backboard and all, and placed on a new stretcher. Then they unfasten the straps holding him down and lift him to one side to pull the board out from underneath him. The neck brace remains in place. 

Soon a nurse takes his vital signs and asks him a bunch of questions about his medical history, medications he’s on, where he hurts, and finally, what happened. That last one gives him a bit of trouble, since he never saw the other car coming and doesn’t remember the impact. But what Sousuke told him is enough to keep her satisfied for now. 

“Mr. Ryugazaki,” a new voice says. “I’m Dr. Matsuoka. How are we feeling today?” A flash of red hair comes into Rei’s vision and if the voice hadn’t been female, he could have sworn it was the same color as Rin’s. 

“A little sore. My head hurts. Other than that, I feel okay.”

“Well, that’s to be expected. You’ve got quite a lump on your head.” She pulls out a penlight and checks his pupils a couple of times. 

“So I’ve heard,” Rei quips. He reaches up to touch it and flinches when he feels how big it really is.

“No touching,” the doctor says. She actually slaps his hand away. 

“Ow!”

After several more questions about what year it is and who’s president, the doctor tells him he has a concussion. She asks if he has anyone that can stay with him for the next twenty four hours to make sure his symptoms don’t worsen, otherwise, he’ll have to spend the night. 

He’s about to say he doesn’t when Rin pokes his head in through the curtain. 

“Hey, Rei. Gou taking care of you?”

The doctor sighs heavily. “That’s Dr. Matsuoka. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Apparently several more.”

Rei looks between the two. Their hair really is the same color. And so are their eyes. “Are you siblings?” he asks. 

“He’s my big brother,” Dr. Matsuoka says. “What are you doing here? I’m with a patient.”

“I uh, know Rei,” Rin says running a hand through his hair. “Sousuke and I can watch him tonight. No sense in keeping him here.” 

“Are you sure?” Gou asks. “Aren’t you on duty?”

“We just need to finish up the paperwork for Rei’s accident and then we’re off for two days.” He chuckles. “Timing.” 

Gou doesn’t look impressed. “If I say yes to this, you can’t stress him out. He needs rest. Total rest.”

“I hear you. We can do that.”

Rei sits up on his elbows. “Do I get any say in this?”

“No,” they both say looking at him. He flops back down on the stretcher, regretting it immediately as his head throbs again.

“Think you can manage half an hour at the precinct while we finish up for the day?” Rin asks. 

“If it means I don’t have to stay the night, yes.”

“I’ll get your discharge papers started,” Gou says. “Nice meeting you, Mr. Ryugazaki.”

When she’s gone, Rin turns to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t ask if you were okay staying with us.”

Rei sits up carefully. “I am actually grateful for the help.”

The silence stretches between them. 

“Did we do something wrong?” Rin asks finally. 

“No. I did.” And now he needs to tell Rin why he can’t see them again after he’s cleared from being babysat. 

Suddenly, Sousuke throws back the curtain startling them both. “Gou said you could leave. What are you waiting for?” 


	13. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke take Rei home.

Sousuke helps Rei out of the car. He thinks he should be angry being treated like a child, but considering how wobbly he was at the hospital, he’s more than happy to accept it. He supposes he’s grateful that Sousuke hasn’t picked him up bridal style and carried him to the house that way. Rin trots ahead of them and unlocks the door.

Once inside, a profound sorrow hits him. He’s only been here twice, but both of those times were amazing. The sex, of course, was the highlight, but if he’s honest with himself, he really enjoyed the board game night. He likes how they connected that night. He wishes he had the guts to say he’d stay in the hospital rather than fight the melancholy he feels now.

“Thank you,” he says walking gingerly into the house. His hand grazes the wall for added support as he still feels off enough that he’s not sure he can stand for long on his own. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I really didn’t want to stay there.”

Rin smiles at him. It’s full of warmth and promise. “It’s fine. We didn’t want you there either. We wanted you home.”

Rei’s heart constricts. Home. Their home. He’s invading their home. Again. He never meant to do that. He meant to stay away. Stupid car accident. “Well, I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow.” He takes a tentative step to the couch. “The sofa will be fine. Just maybe a blanket and a pillow?”

“The hell you will,” Sousuke growls. “You’re sleeping in bed. With us.”

“I don’t really want to be any trouble.” He’s not as steady as he thinks he should be, and he sits down hard on the sofa. He hopes they didn’t notice.

“You’re not any trouble,” Rin says. “You need to be watched tonight. Plus, the bed is big enough for all of us. And we won’t have to get up in the middle of the night to check on you, so it’s somewhat selfish on our part.”

“What happened, Rei?” Sousuke’s voice is soft again, and Rei’s resolve starts to crumble. Who knew he’d fall under the charm of such a gruff but soft man?

“What do you mean?” He asks, feigning ignorance. Of course, it doesn’t work.

“You know what I mean.” Sousuke crosses the room in three quick strides and sits next to him, taking his hand. “What did we do that made you run?”

“I - you didn’t -” Rei stops. He had no idea how hard it would actually be to say the words. He supposes that while honesty is the best policy, the person who coined the phrase didn’t take into account just how hard it usually is to get that honesty out.

“Please, Rei,” Rin says taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him. “Whatever it is, we’re sorry. Did we push too hard with the spanking?”

That flusters him to talk about, and his voice cracks. “No. No. That was...fine. I just -.” He plays with the tips of his fingers while he searches for the right words. He starts simple. “You love each other.”

“We do,” Rin says. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Remember I told you about a triad relationship I had in college that didn’t work out? They loved each other, too. And they broke up. Because of me. I see the way you look at each other, you’re head over heels for each other. I don’t want to come between you.”

“God, you’re an idiot,” Sousuke shakes his head.

“Sousuke!” Rin scolds.

“Rei,” Sousuke says, softer this time, “we invited you home with us because we like you. Not just to have sex with you, although, don’t get me wrong, that’s fucking excellent. We want to keep dating you.”

Rei’s brow furrows. “I don’t understand. We’re dating?”

“Well, yeah,” Rin says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We got to know you at the diner, we’ve taken you out, we had a game night. Those were dates. What did you think they were?”

“Preludes to sex?” Rei asks tentatively.

“Point taken.” Rin touches Rei’s knee. “While our dates did end up there, we would have been fine if they hadn’t. We would’ve still wanted to see you. We like you. And if you’re willing, we want to keep seeing you.”

“How does that even work?” Rei asks. “Three people dating.”

“It takes lots of communication,” Sousuke says. “One hundred percent transparency on all sides.”

“And if someone gets jealous?” That’s the part that scares him the most. He doesn’t want to have to take out another restraining order.

“Then we didn’t communicate properly, and we sit down and talk until we reach a solution.” Rin sounds so matter-of-fact, so straightforward, that it almost makes sense.

“This is gonna sound crazy,” Sousuke says, “but we’re both falling for you. I’m not kidding when I say we like you. A lot. You fit here, Rei. You’re like a puzzle piece we didn’t know was missing.”

“I don’t -”

“He’s right,” Rin says. “We’ve talked about it, and we are falling for you. We want you to be part of our lives. Shit. We’ve even talked about you moving in with us. I mean, how crazy is that? We haven’t even known you all that long. That’s how well we think you fit in with us.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Rei’s head spins, only this time it’s not from the concussion. They actually like him. They want to date him? That’s insane. If they’re willing to try, maybe he should be, too. He spins that over and over in his head.

“Just think about it,” Rin says patting his knee. “Now, come on. Let’s get you into bed so we can keep a proper eye on you.”

“All right.”

Rin stands and Rei looks up at him. Rin brushes a stray lock of hair off his forehead. “That really is some knot you’ve got there, Ryugazaki.” He reaches out a hand to him. Sousuke stands as well and mirrors Rei’s posture, outstretched hand and all.

Rei takes them both, and they lead him down the hall to the bedroom.


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei moves in.

“How is there no more room in this closet?” Rei asks looking at the full rack of clothing. He still has at least one more load of clothing at his apartment. Maybe they can add a second rack underneath it for his things.  

“It’s just because we both have uniforms,” Sousuke says leaning against the door frame.

Rei pulls him off the frame and snakes his arms around him. “I do love to see my boys in uniform. Almost as much as I love to see you  _ out  _ of them.” 

This is it. This is the biggest step their relationship has taken so far. Rei is moving in with them. It’s been six months of them dating, although they present themselves as friends in public. Six months of movies on the sofa, game nights, baseball games, and dinners in. Six months of the most mind-blowing sex ever in the history of sex. 

“I think this is it for now,” Rin says dropping a box on the floor behind them. “Now we just have to unpack.”

“I think that can wait,” Rei says. “I have other plans for tonight.” He reaches a hand out to Rin as he tilts his head up for a kiss from Sousuke. 

“I like the sound of that,” Rin says squeezing his hand. “Wha’d’ya have in mind?”

He breaks away from Sousuke and exits the closet to sit on the bed. He’s nervous as hell, and he hopes he’s doing the right thing, but it’s a good surprise, and besides, he’s moved in with his boyfriends. 

_ Boyfriends. _

He can hardly believe it. After all the doubts and apprehension he had about them at the beginning, here he is, moving in with them. His heart beats faster just thinking about it. 

“So, um….” It’s as far as he gets before his brain stops working, he’s so excited. He reaches into his back pocket for the paper that’s tucked safely away. He doesn’t unfold it, just holds it for now. 

Rin sits next to him. “Are you okay? You’re not sick, are you?” He indicates the paper in Rei’s hand. 

“No, no. Nothing like that. It’s just that, well. You see….”

“Come on, Rei,” Sousuke says, a trace of nervousness in his voice. “What is it?”

“I uh, got my test results back today.” He looks between Rin and Sousuke, searching for some kind of recognition. There doesn’t appear to be any, so he continues as he unfolds the paper and presses the creases out on his thigh. “My STD testing. I’m clean.” He turns the paper around so they can see it. 

Rin yanks the paper out of his hands and Rei yelps in surprise. Rin scans it, smiles, and hands it to Sousuke. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

Rei blushes. “It does.”

“We can fuck bareback?” Sousuke’s eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning and both Rei and Rin chuckle. 

“We can. That is, if you really  _ want  _ to,” Rei teases as Sousuke drops the paper on the nightstand. He pulls off his sweaty t-shirt.

“Hell yes, I want to.” 

Sousuke bends down to kiss him. It’s an awkward angle, so it only lasts a few moments before Sousuke pulls away and straightens up. He’s about to unbuckle his belt when Rei stops him. 

“Let me,” he says sliding to his knees. He reaches for the belt but Sousuke stops him. 

Sousuke coaxes him to stand. “I don’t think you realize what this means to us,” he says taking Rei’s hands. “This is a big step.” 

“Sousuke’s right,” Rin says placing a hand on Rei’s thigh. “You’re sure about this?”

“I have. I’ve never gone bareback with anyone before, and I want it to with you two. I - I love you, and I want to share this with you.”

Sousuke practically tackles him onto the bed with a growl. He supposes that means they like the idea of fucking without condoms. Rei squeaks a “hey” in surprise. After that, it’s a race to see who can get naked the fastest with Sousuke winning by having the unfair advantage of already having his shirt off. 

Clothes get shucked off and thrown on the ground. The few boxes that are on the bed follow suit. Rei protests a little at his stuff being carelessly thrown aside, but it doesn’t take long for him to forget all about it. 

Rin lays on the bed and crooks his finger at Rei, beckoning him down to his level. Rei stretches out beside him, and they kiss fiercely. Rin drapes his leg over Rei, his heel digging into the back of his thigh nudging him forward. Their cocks rub together and Rin groans into his mouth. 

As they kiss, Rei stretches his hand out behind him, blindly looking for Sousuke to join them. He feels Sousuke take his hand and he pulls the larger man down, his hand guiding Sousuke’s to Rin’s ass. 

The frottage feels wonderful, but Rei needs more. He releases Sousuke’s hand and reaches out behind himself once more, this time looking to pull Sousuke into his back so he’s sandwiched between his lovers. Sousuke obliges, and Rei opens his thighs a little so that Sousuke can fit his cock between them. 

Rin breaks away from Rei and lifts his head up searching for Sousuke and the two kiss over Rei’s shoulder, and if that’s not the hottest fucking thing Rei has ever seen, he’ll….he has no idea what. Something. 

Rei feels Sousuke’s hand on his hip and trail down his flank and back up to rest on his ass. Sousuke gives the flesh a good squeeze as Rei drops his head to the mattress. These two are going to be the death of him. Not that he’s complaining.

Rei feels the hand leave his ass as his lovers break their kiss. Sousuke rolls away presumably to find the lube. Rin dives in for another searing kiss. Rei gladly welcomes it. 

“What are we doing tonight?” Sousuke asks pressing himself up against Rei again. The warmth feels exquisite against Rei’s skin. 

Rei breaks away to answer. “I thought you would each fuck me. That is, if that’s okay.”

He’s barely able to get that out before both men converge on him, Rin at his mouth, Sousuke at his neck. He groans appreciatively. He and Rin continue kissing while Sousuke peppers kisses down his back, all the way to his ass, spreading Rei’s cheeks to blow on his hole. 

It’s amazing, as usual, and Rei pushes his ass back to meet Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke, for his part, eats ass like a champ, and he leaves sloppy kisses all over his hole, eventually stabbing at it with his tongue. Rei whimpers into Rin’s mouth.

It doesn’t take long before Sousuke adds a finger with his tongue, and soon a second, and he begins scissoring Rei open, getting him ready to take his cock. 

He and Rin kiss with an almost wild abandon. Rin rolls over, pulling Rei on top of him giving Sousuke better access. Rin takes their cocks in hand, jacking them together. The sensations almost send Rei over the edge, but he pulls away from Rin before he gets too close and squeezes the base of his cock, staving off the impending orgasm.

“What’s the matter,” Rin asks. “We getting to be too much?” There’s cheek in his voice. 

“Jerk,” Rei says with no real venom in his voice. “I don’t want this to end before it’s even started.” He closes his eyes and inhales deeply and thinks of dead fish, hoping that will help. 

“I think you’re prepped enough,” Sousuke says sitting back to admire his handiwork. “Rin, if you would do the honors.”

“Actually, I was hoping for both of you,” Rei says blushing. 

“Oh, my god,” and “Holy shit,” are what they say to his request. 

“I thought that would be your reaction,” Rei says with a smirk. 

“You’re just full of surprises tonight,” Rin says as he slaps Rei’s ass. 

“Please,” Rei says. “I...I love you both so much and I want to feel both of you inside me.”

Sousuke groans and he grasps the base of his cock. “You can’t just  _ say  _ stuff like that, Rei.”

“I love you, too,” Rin says. “I’m so glad you got into that car accident.” 

“Hey!”

“You know what I mean,” Rin says. “Without that, we may never have been able to convince you how much we liked you.” 

“Besides, you got a new car,” Sousuke says. 

“That’s not the point, and you know it,” Rei chides. 

Sousuke starts in again with the kisses up his back, landing at Rei’s ear. He gives it a nibble. “How do you want us,” he purrs. 

“As we were might be best,” Rin says. “One of us under and one behind.”

“No,” Rei says. He lays on his side and scooches forward to Rin. He throws his leg over his hip and pulls him close. He reaches back for Sousuke and tugs his hand closer. “It’s going to be a little awkward, but it’s so much more intimate, and that’s what I need from you tonight.”

“God, I love you,” Sousuke says angling himself up to Rei. “You know exactly what we need.”

“Rin, you first, please,” Rei says. 

“My pleasure.” Rin pulls Rei’s leg further up his hip to gain better access. He grasps his cock with one hand and reaches out to Sousuke for the lube with the other. 

“Let me,” Sousuke says. He pumps a couple of pumps onto his cock and slicks it up for Rin. Then he takes Rin’s cock and slides it over Rei’s hole, teasing him. When he finally lines it up for Rin to push in, both men groan. 

They rock together, each trying to find a rhythm. They do soon enough, and they fuck slowly and deliberately. Sousuke watches them as he jacks himself. 

When Sousuke reaches out to touch them where they’re joined, they both gasp, but don’t stop their motions. Sousuke manages to slip a finger into Rei alongside Rin’s dick, and they all groan again. When he fits a second one inside, Rei cries out causing him to stop.

“Rei?” he asks, voice full of concern. “Are you okay?”

“God, yes,” he says. “It feels so good. Both of you like that. Please, Sousuke. I need you, too.” 

“Your fingers feel amazing,” Rin says. “Hurry up and get your cock in there.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sousuke says. He withdraws his fingers, gets more lube and slicks up his cock. Rin and Rei stop moving for a moment to let him in. He pauses again. “You’re sure?” he asks once more. 

“Yes, please, Sousuke,” Rei gasps. “I need you.” 

Sousuke pushes in maddeningly slow. Rei’s breathing picks up and he makes a torturous face, so Rin asks if he’s okay. He’s not going to lie to them - it burns, but it also feels so good. “Just go slow.”

After what feels like an eternity, Sousuke slides all the way in. They stay that way for another minute, both Rin and Sousuke taking turns kissing Rei, keeping him grounded until he’s ready for them to move. When they finally do, it’s like heaven. 

Their range of motion is limited due to their position all laying on their sides, but they make it work. Well, Sousuke makes it work. Rei and Rin hold on to each other while Sousuke fucks Rei slowly. They’re so wrapped up in each other that Rei’s cock is trapped between him and Rin even though he really wants to jack it, he knows he can’t, so he lets the friction do all the work. 

Rei’s mind races. He gets to have this. Every night if he wants it. Well, that might be a little much, but still. He shakes his head a little and concentrates on the feeling of being filled more than he’s ever been before. 

With their slow pace and lazy kisses, it takes a considerable amount of time before anyone is ready to get off. Rin is first, announcing he’s going to come just before he does inside of Rei. Sousuke follows shortly behind with a solid grunt as Rei finishes last, coming with a shout. After being so well sated, no one has the energy to move, so they just lay there, wrapped around each other, breathing heavy and ragged. 

Sousuke is the first to move, carefully extricating himself from the tangle of bodies on the bed. As he always does, he heads to the bathroom, coming back in with a warm washcloth to clean everyone up. But before he does, he ducks his head down to get one last lick at Rei’s hole as Rin pulls free. Rei yelps in surprise as Sousuke chuckles. 

“Asshole,” Rei mutters. 

“But I’m your asshole,” Sousuke says. 

“And mine,” Rin reminds him. 

Once everyone is cleaned, Sousuke tosses the towel on the floor, ignoring Rin’s plea to put it in the hamper. When he turns back around, Rei rolls over to look at him. “Thank you, Sousuke,” he says, then kisses him. 

“Come on,” Rin says. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep.” 

“Agreed,” Rei says snuggling up to Sousuke who wraps his arms around him while Rin snuggles up behind him.

“Love you both,” he says sleepily. Just before he drifts off to sleep, Rei thinks for the umpteenth time just how lucky he is to have found them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Thank you so much for following these boys on this journey. It was a lot of fun writing and I hop you enjoyed it. I only have one question: what do I write next?!

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://www.trekchik.tumblr.com). I'm nice. I promise.


End file.
